Leave Out All The Rest
by yourLastLove
Summary: They had a past... But does that mean they can't have a future? MARVEY. Starts from the beginning, but there's a twist... Read to find out;) Rating might change in later chapters. disclaimer
1. Prologue - part one

_A/N: extra disclaimer – I am basing this off of "Pardon Our Past" by Mina0187's fanvid. Ok so, this is going to be a long one, lots of reviews please to help keep me motivated – I'm really bad at getting to the end of stories... :D But this is a MARVEY fic, and it's going to be an emotional rollercoaster so buckle up! Tell me what you think:* Now... let's start from the very beginning...;)_

SUITS

"Just one more deal, Mike-"

"No, Trevor! It's always one more! This is never going to stop!" Mike threw his fists into his hair, trying to stop the coming headache before it started. He was just so damn frustrated. Trevor had been promising him since he started dealing a year ago that it wouldn't become a thing. Well, a year later, it was _still_ a thing – and Mike didn't want to be in the middle of it anymore.

"Mike, please, I swear to you. Just this one more to get me out and then I'm _done._" He pleaded, holding his hands out, begging Mike to meet his eyes.

"One more." Mike breathed, knowing he wasn't able to walk away from the man he'd known his entire life.

"One more." Trevor agreed. "But I need your help." Mike groaned. "No, Mike, please, you have to help me. I just need you to do this one thing-"

"And then what? Go to jail? What if they're cops, you said so yourself! What if I get caught doing _your_ dirty work?" The larger man visibly stiffened at the loud words, knowing they were true. But he didn't have a choice. Mike sighed, knowing there was no way out of this – or no way that he'd be able to take emotionally... "Fine."

"Thank you, Mike. You know I won't forget-"

"Well forget it anyway." He stopped him, feeling sick to his stomach.

The night passed quietly after that, a movie playing that neither were watching, full plates sitting on the coffee table that neither had touched, and tension in the air that burned the room. It was Trevor who broke the silence. "What are you thinking?" He asked quietly, picking at a loose string from the couch cushion.

"I was thinking about law school..."

"Mike..." After all, it had been Trevor's fault that Mike was never able to chase his dream. Well... not completely. It was still Mike's puppy dogging Trevor, following him around and doing whatever he said, jumping when he said jump and sitting when he said sit. He'd let Trevor talk him into taking a test for another student. Not their best move yet...

"I was thinking about what life would be like if I hadn't ditched-"

"No. No, Mike. We talked about this. That guy was no good and you know it. I _saved _you from him. He was killing you!"

"He would have made me." Mike protested. "He pushed me, he kept me straight, I would be a lawyer _right now_ if I hadn't walked away from him."

"He was no good and you know it." Trevor shook his head and stared at the screen in disgust, mind railing too hard to make sense of the moving colours. "I can't believe you."

"Says the guy who's asking me to risk my entire life to sell some drugs for him."

"That's not the same and you know it."

"How not?"

"Because at least you know that I'm grateful! I've stuck by you through everything! I know we've had our ups and downs, Mike, but I've been nothing but loyal to you. And I know the risks of what you're doing for me, and I'm _grateful._ That a million times more than that piece of shit ever showed you. He didn't give a-"

"Stop." Mike said, squeezing his eyes shut. It still stung to hear it, even if he'd accepted that it was true a long time ago. And despite everything that happened, he couldn't help but feel protective of the absent man.

"Stop what?"

"Stop talking about him like that."

"Why should I?"

Mike lost it. Slamming his hand down onto the hard surface of the coffee table, he turned to Trevor, fuming. "Trevor, I'm going to do this for you, and then after that... I guess we'll see where we stand." He stood and left, Trevor staring after him, eyes wide and filled with worry. Mike wouldn't leave him... he couldn't... right?

_A/N: I know that was a short one, but they'll get longer as it goes. It's juuuuuuust a setup.:) And la viola! Prologue part one – complete! Prologue part two soon to come;)_


	2. Prologue - part two

_A/N: yeah, just posted two chapters in one day. Ayooo lol Hope you like it so far ^.^ and that it's not too confusing... tell me what you think? (:o_

SUITS

"They all look the same." Harvey whined, peeking around the corner at the lineup of Harvard graduates.

"They _are_ all the same," Donna agreed, just as bummed about the ordeal. "Are you sure you want to do this? You could just tell Jessica they all suck."

He chuckled. "I have to. But... give them a hard time. Send me a wink if they say something witty." He grinned.

"Harvey, what exactly is it that you're looking for?"

His grin might have been the most mischievous thing she'd ever seen him wear, and that was saying something. Harvey Specter was the _king_ of mischief. "I'm looking for another me."

Donna smirked, of course he was. Not only was he the king of mischief, he also had a kingly ego to match. They were not going to find anyone today. Whatever... at least she got to be out of the office for a while. ... She missed her desk...

Time passed, and potentials flew in and out of the office, none of them even remotely ok with Harvey. A few had been decent enough, but wouldn't stand a chance against Harvey's high maintenance self – not that anyone would ever say that to him. Another name came and went; another line on the list of subpar applicants. Next... next? Was she saying the name right? She'd called it five times already.

A figure stumbled into the room, almost hitting the desk as he did.

"You. You're late. Five minutes late, to be exact. Why should I even let you in there?"

The kid did not look happy.

"I'm just trying to get away from the cops; I really don't care if you let me in or not." He wasn't apologetic, he wasn't nervous... She turned and gave the waiting Harvey a dramatic wink. _Finally_.

"Mr. Specter will be with you in a moment."

SUITS

_They're cops._ Mike thought, as he saw the men standing outside the room. He'd seen it in a movie. The one guy in a suit, and the bellboy. _I bet if I can get a look – aha! A gun. Oh great. I'm fucked._ They were cops.

"Excuse me, sir?" Mike asked the man in the suit. His acting skills were most fantastic – he didn't even flinch. "Do you have the time, by any chance?" Aha again! If he were so confident in talking to the cop who was no doubt there to bust him, surely he couldn't be dealing drugs. He tried not to fidget with the briefcase full of weed. "And, sir? I was thinking about going for a swim later, is the pool here any good?" Excellent. They wouldn't be onto him at all, now... They watched him walk away, questioning whether they should have let him go or not... but they couldn't blow their cover.

Taking a sharp turn into the staircase, Mike _ran_. He was getting the hell out of there! Unfortunately for him, he ended up in... where was he anyway... There was a lineup of guys in suits – were they also here to deal drugs to cops..? He scoffed at his own thoughts as he took in the rest of the room. In front of him, staring with a very unhappy expression – probably the most intimidating one he'd seen in a long time – was a sharp looking woman with brilliant red hair.

"You. You're late. Five minutes late to be exact. Why should I even let you in there?" She asked, impatient and angry. What did he just walk into?

"I'm just trying to get away from the cops; I really don't care if you let me in or not." What was she going to do, believe him? Call the cops? No way.

She smirked. She smirked? No, that couldn't be right... "Mr. Specter will be with you in a moment."

"What?"

Mike froze. What... she didn't... no. Oh no. This... this was _not_ good. Mr. Specter. That couldn't be Harvey could it? _God dammit..._ Of all hotel rooms. Of all hotels. Of all ... anything! This was _New York City_ for god's sake! The city alone housed over three million people, how was this even _possible_? One does not simply run into people they know, in New York City. It just did not happen. Ever. And yet, it was happening right now.

As she ushered him in, he felt his nerves grab hold of his throat in a way it never did when he was about to hand his life over to the police. His palms were sweating, his heart was racing, and for the love of god he couldn't breathe. This was not happening.

Oh but it was. And sitting in a chair and a meager looking hotel suite desk, was him. Harvey Specter. In all his glory. _Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god._ He couldn't do this. There was no way he could do this. He was panicking. Was he having a panic attack? Oh god! Even worse! _Stay calm, Mike. Stay calm._

Harvey looked up from his paperwork, and they locked eyes. Everything stopped. He was standing up, a look on his face that was almost pleased. "Mike." He said smoothly, face dropping into a scowl.

Flashbacks filled Mike's mind as he tried to get a grip on what was happening. He hated himself for the way his heart did flips when he saw the man, all suited up, for the first time since...

The lawyer stepped around the desk, walking towards the younger man. "What are you doing here?"

Here goes nothing... Not like he'd care anyway. But did he really want to show Harvey just how shitty his life had gotten? His mouth made up its mind before his mind did. "I was just trying to get away from the cops..." He said, almost inaudible in his shock. _Great job, Mike. You're doing _great_ so far._ He berated himself.

Harvey laughed a hard almost humored laugh. This man was _not_ happy to see him. Mike stepped forward after the now retreating figure. He could have walked out, but no. That wouldn't have allowed him to let him briefcase break and spill a thousand dollars worth of weed all over the floor for the lawyer to see.

Harvey looked down, and then back up at Mike. "What the hell is this?"

"I told you."

"No you didn't," he shut him up. "You said you were running from the cops, you never said you were carrying a one way road to prison in here!"

Mike covered his eyes with his hand, pinching the bridge of his nose, holding back yet another headache. As if it couldn't get any worse...

"What happened to you?" The words didn't _seem_ genuine. They seemed disgusted almost. Mildly curious at best.

"I was just trying to help a friend. It got out of hand..."

"It was Trevor wasn't it?" There it was... Leave it to Harvey Specter to solve the case before there was one. "I thought I got you away from that guy."

"That's what he thought too, but here we are..." Mike rocked back on his heels. "How've you been, Harvey?"

Trying to suppress whatever emotion might have been lingering at the back of his head, Harvey sat back down at his desk, motioning for Mike to sit as well. "I made senior partner. Jessica's making me get my own associate."

Mike chuckled, enthused by the irony of the situation. "That could have been me."

Harvey smiled bitterly, remembrance of an old dead conversation – one that had made presence in their lives many times in the past. "Could have? Because god forbid you were now." His expression reverted back to that of a closed, angry mask. Mike winced at the stare. Unforgiving... He'd only seen that expression once. The last time he'd seen him.

"Well... I never got into Harvard."

Harvey looked shocked, though he quickly threw that away too. "What do you mean? You worked your ass off in school, you had the highest grades!"

"I... fucked up." He said, pursing his lips and leaning back in his chair as if it would somehow comfort the blow of what must be coming.

The man looked stern. "Mike..?" He growled out.

"I took a test for someone, got myself kicked out of school."

"Trevor?"

"Trevor..." It was strange how Harvey always seemed to make everything make sense. All of Mike's issues seemed to come back to Trevor, and all of those issues – Trevor included – disappeared when he was around Harvey. Why did he ever walk away from him?

"Well I always knew there was something wrong with you, there's exhibit A." There it was. That was why.

"You know what, I don't need this." Mike stood up, grabbing his broken suitcase and all of its illegal inhabitants.

Harvey snarled darkly, "You're the one who walked into my office with a problem, Mike. Remember?"

"Yeah, and that'll be the last time, I promise."

_A/N: Uh oh... I guess it's back home to Trevor for Mike... and more applicants for Harvey to go through... cry... Will our boys work it out? Can they fix this? What exactly are they even fixing anyway... Review please!:* More to come shortly!_


	3. Decisions Decisions - part one

_A/N: I want to change the title of this fic... any ideas?! :D But yeah, continuing on with the story... Hope you're enjoying it so far.(:_

SUITS

"But he's a fraud."

"But he's a genius."

The two had been going back and forth like this for an hour, circling around each other's arguments and ducking behind insults and questions of loyalty. The thing was, Harvey was by no means a forgiving person. He held grudges. He knew his enemies. He sought revenge. He was Harvey Specter – the best goddamn closer in New York – and he didn't take shit from no one. But at the same time... He _knew_ that Mike was a complete genius and would be a real asset to his work... After everything that had been done, at the end of the day, he could definitely use Mike – and maybe get his revenge at the same time. It's not like he had to like having him around, he could work him to death for all he cared – so long as he got the job done.

"What if we get caught?"

"We?"

They couldn't help the matching sly smiles they wore as the words came out. It's not like Donna's words should have shocked him. As unpredictable as the red head was, there was one thing she never failed to do – and that was be on his side, no matter what.

"I'm completely loyal to you, Harvey, and no matter what you decide I'm right beside you." She said defiantly. "That being said, I still don't want to go to jail so I'd like you to really think this one through. And what makes you even think he _wants _you to hire him? After the story you just told me, it seems like he wants nothing to do with you."

He considered this for moment, and then remember something. She's _Donna_. She was probably manipulating him into doing what she wanted right now. Well, he's _Harvey Specter _and there was no way anyone was putting him in jail! Or Donna.

"We'll be fine, I promise."

She stuck her lips out; not angry, disappointed. "You'd better be right." And with that, she left the office, returning to her desk.

"And of course he wants it, everyone wants it!" He called after her.

The only issue now would be Jessica. ... She wouldn't find out, she trusted Harvey completely. That alone almost undid his resolution, but he stuck to it in the end. For some reason, this was a good idea. It might have only been a good idea because he didn't want to have to deal with a new associate, and he already knew Mike inside and out and knew that he'd stay out of his way... it didn't matter. The decision was made. He was going to hire Mike. If Mike wanted to be hired...

SUITS

"I can't believe you saw him." Trevor wouldn't even look at Mike. They'd been fighting for hours and it was just exhausting at this point.

"I didn't see him _on purpose_, I saw him because I was running away from the _cops_ on a _drug deal_ that _you_ sent me to!" Mike was fed up. Trevor was so obviously not done with dealing – a point that was made clear by the new stacks of weed he had bagged on the coffee table. When he only received a grunt as a reply, he decided to take his argument in a different direction – the one that was currently stinking up the room with its illegalness. "You said you were going to quit after I helped you."

"Well I can't now, Mike. Geez, for a genius you really don't _think_ do you?" The taller man growled, rolling a joint of his own.

"You said if I helped you you'd quit."

"You didn't get the money! I can't pay them back yet! I don't have a choice, Mike!"

The other man slammed his hand down onto the table, earning a loud bang that made his "friend" jump. "They were _cops_!" He retorted angrily. "And you _promised_!"

"Well I can't yet so you're just going to have to suck it up."

Mike ducked his head from side to side, knowing he was never going to get out of this if he didn't now. "No I don't."

"What?"

Mike repeated himself. "No I don't. Trevor you promised me you were out, and clearly that's never going to happen so... I'm out." He started moving towards the door, he'd come back for his things later.

"Oh, no you're not." A strong hand gripped around his wrist, turning him roughly around. "I helped you when you needed money for your Grammy, and now you're going to help _me_ when I need the money to not get killed." His voice was high in his anger, shaking slightly. "You _owe _me, Mike." He said simply, and then in a calmer tone he added, "You're my friend. Please."

Mike sighed. He was seriously never going to get out of this.

"You also have nowhere else to go, I might add." He was teasing now, trying to lighten the mood."

Mike groaned. "Shut up," he drawled. "I could always go back and see if Harvey will put me up. You know he did before, he probably would again if he knew it was because of this."

That was it. Trevor snapped. "If I hear you mention that name on my time, Mike, I swear to god."

_A/N: Ok, I know this is short but that's because I didn't know which direction to go with this... So... let me take a poll? Whichever one wins out gets to be part two of this chapter! (Or tell me your own ideas?) One, is the point of view from Harvey's apartment or Mikes? Second, does Mike call Harvey or does Trevor? I just couldn't decide!_


	4. Decisions Decisions - part two

The phone rang twice before that voice that had burned itself into Mike's memory with ferocity finally came through the receiver. "Hello, Mike."

The first time he tried to reply, nothing happened. The words caught in his throat. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Hey, Harvey..."

There was silence on the other line.

"Did you need something?" The harsh tone hurt, not that Mike didn't know he deserved it.

He sighed. "I just..."

He waited. "Just what?" His voice was softer now, condescension gone.

"He lied to me."

"I know."

A beat. "How could you possibly know that?"

He could almost hear the annoyed eye roll through the phone. "Did you expect me to think he did anything right by you? After everything I watched him to do you in the past?"

Mike's tongue ticked against the top of his mouth, agitated by his current situation. "He told me he'd stop."

Harvey breathed the words, conceding to the slightest bit of emotion for the man who was once so dear to him. "I know."

"I feel stuck."

Another sigh. Clearly Harvey was thinking that had Mike not walked away from him, he would have been in a _much_ better place – and Mike knew it too. "You're not stuck, Mike. You just have some choices to make."

The laugh that followed was humorless, nearly hysterical. "Decisions? Decisions like leave Trevor? I made that mistake once when I left you, Harvey. I'm not going to make that mistake again."

"You never did tell me why."

Silence. "Does it matter now?" The question was so quiet; innocent and small. "No matter what the reason was, I can't fix it."

Hurt by the denial of an explanation – one that he'd been wishing for for years now – Harvey shut it off; shut off all the feelings he'd let himself feel for the man on the other end of the line. "You're right. You can't. So go, deal for Trevor and go to prison."

"Harvey I didn't want to hurt you."

"Oh, you didn't hurt me Mike, you _betrayed_ me. I was angry but I'm over it now. No need to waste my energy on the likes of you."

"Harvey please-"

"What do you want, Mike?"

Harvey could have sworn he heard a slight sniffle come through the phone, but he let it go, deciding he didn't care. And why should he? He hadn't done anything wrong.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered. Harvey didn't answer. "I've always regretted what I did, but when I left the hotel yesterday... I've never felt so lost, Harvey." Still nothing. "And then I told Trevor what happened and we fought about it and he's making me deal for him again even though he ran me straight into the cops, and god, Harvey, I know I screwed up. I know I that everything I've ever done was wrong, and I'm _sorry_."

Harvey waited to see if the younger man would continue. He didn't. "Done babbling?"

The headshake was almost audible as Mike wrought his hands through his hair, tugging painfully and the blond mess. "I won't bother you again. Just know that I'm sorry." The line was dead for quite some time before Harvey lowered the phone from his ear. Hating himself – whether it was for letting Mike think he was alone or not wanting him to feel that way he wasn't sure – he typed out, _Don't do the deal. We'll talk soon, _and pressed send, returning to his bed for a long night of little sleep.

SUITS

The rest of the week was filled with very little communication between the two, a text here, a text there, nothing to special; but it kept Mike out of trouble and for that Harvey was pleased. He felt a strange sort of pride in him to know that Mike would so readily do what he said.

_When are we going to talk?_

_Soon._

The replies were always vague, dry. He gave next to nothing and was repaid by blind trust.

_Still clean?_

_Ha, ha, very funny. I'll have you know I have the black eye to prove it._

Harvey's stomach had given an uncomfortable lurch when he read this, knowing exactly what had happened. The same thing that always happened. Trevor.

_Tonight._

_Tonight?_

_We'll talk tonight._

_Come over, Trevor won't be here._

Goddamn it. He was living with him? It just kept getting better and better...

For a second he wondered to what extent their relationship was, but quickly brushed the thought off. Whatever it was, they wouldn't be talking at all for much longer.


	5. Well Aren't You a Sight for Sore Eyes

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Mike grinned as Harvey walked passed him into the apartment, not turning around to face the younger man until after he heard the lock slide into place. He needed an extra minute to compose himself – clearly the internal pep talk he'd been giving himself all day wasn't enough. "Make yourself at home. Can I get you something? Coffee? Beer?"

Harvey straightened his tie as he looked around the place. The rooms in the back were messy, a tell all of the two male inhabitants. The main room that Harvey stood in though, was almost impressive – for Trevor and Mike anyway. Everything looked expensive. Almost tasteful. Harvey smirked to himself before addressing Mike's question. "No thanks, I won't be here that long." He looked away before he could see the sting from an invisible slap that Mike recoiled from.

_I deserved that._ He told himself.

The lawyer dropped his suitcase on the coffee table – that for his expert eyes was way too far away from the couch – and after grabbing the papers he needed, moved to sit down on a surprisingly comfortable couch.

"He keeps a bike in his living room?" Harvey's eyebrows pulled together in an exasperated way, lips drawing up on one side condescension. Mike only smiled, sitting down next to him. Expression pulling into a _tell me you're not an idiot_ look, he said; "Tell me that isn't your bike."

"No, no, it's Trevor's." He lounged back easily, a comfortable position that Harvey tried not to remember seeing in his own apartment so many years ago; the thoughts in his mind all focused on not missing the way Mike looked when he was so at home.

He scoffed a response, putting a paper clipped stack of paper down between them, facing Mike. For the first time that night, Harvey really looked at him. The kid's eyes dropped suspiciously down to scan the papers, giving the light the perfect change to shine off of the green and purple bruise beneath Mike's eye and on his cheek bone. _Shit_. Harvey thought to himself. Had Trevor really done that?

"What's this?" Mike asked, voice seeming offended.

"It's an employee contract."

"I can see that."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "I'm hiring you."

Mike's eyes looked into his, betrayed and guarded – an expression that Harvey had never seen directed at him, and he couldn't deny the squeeze his heart gave when he saw it. He never wanted Mike to look at him like that again. "I told you I don't have a degree." He picked up the papers and threw them at him. "Couldn't you just be mad at me? You had to come here and throw it in my face too?" He didn't miss the irony of what he said, too angry to have thought of a better thing to say in that situation.

"You did tell me, Mike. And I'm hiring you anyway." Mike didn't reply, he only stared at him from where he now stood in front of the couch, hands fisted at his sides as if he could fight off whatever hurtful things Harvey had to say. "It'll be our little secret."

Mike sneered, unable to make eye contact; painful memories flooded him, ones that he didn't realize he'd forgotten. Maybe what he'd done hadn't been so bad after all... "I've been your dirty little secret before, Harvey. I'm not doing it again."

"Mike, this has nothing to do with anything that happened before. This is me giving you a shot at your dream _now_."

He shook his head, looking anywhere but at the man in front of him. "You always did love having a plaything." He thought bitterly, lips curling at the taste of the words.

Harvey felt sick. "You know I never used you, Mike." It came out harsher than he'd expected, and immediately he regretted the words. The man slumped back down onto the couch, elbows resting in his knees, and face buried into his hands. Sighing, Harvey moved to collect the separated papers and put them back down between them. "Come work for me."

Teary eyed, Mike took the pen out of the man's hand and signed the bottom, not bothering to read the contract. Yeah, he was going to make a _great_ lawyer. Harvey didn't seem to mind though. He tucked the pen back into his jacket and put the papers neatly into a manila envelope. He seemed satisfied enough.

"Now tell me about that bruise."

SUITS

They'd fought over Trevor for hours that night – or it seemed like hours anyway. Harvey had still managed to escape out of the apartment before the drug dealer could return home. Apparently, he and Mike had been living together for quite some time now. Almost as long as Harvey and Mike's discommunication period. He tried not to dwell on that though. He also tried not to dwell on the relationship that they might be in. He wasn't exactly sure what their relationship was. It just hadn't come up. Mike had said something saying that there were feelings involved, and if his memory served, he had only seen one bedroom in the place, but Mike had never actually stated whether or not they were _together_ or not. Not that Harvey cared.

He'd expected things to be more tense with Donna that morning, but she seemed perfectly at ease. Either she was hiding her anger at the situation of the new (illegal) employee, or if she was perfectly unperturbed by it and completely trusting and loyal to her boss. Honestly, he didn't know which he preferred.

"Where's the new pup?" She asked pleasantly, handing him his messages.

"Don't call him that."

"Why not? Aren't you going to teach him the ways of lawyering?"

"Get a dictionary."

She rolled her eyes. "You can't be serious. You wouldn't have brought him in here if you weren't going to mentor him."

"I'll do whatever I damn well like." He retorted, choosing to focus his vision on the papers on his desk rather than the fiery redhead in front of him.

"I'm here." A new voice came from the doorway. "Hi, Donna" It said.

Harvey looked up, looking over Mike with accusing eyes. "Nice suit." He muttered sarcastically.

Donna left the room, not replying to Mike, only giving him a blank stare as she walked.

"What's wrong with it?" He checked himself over; he remembered to wear pants, so it couldn't have been that...

"It looks like you bought it for fifty bucks."

"I spent $500 on these things!"

Harvey's eyes widened. On what? "How many did you buy?"

"Five!"

Harvey was anything but amused – quite unlike the highly amused glances he was receiving from his secretary.

"Get some better ones." He commanded, handing a stack of papers across the desk. "Do you know where you're going?"

"Rachel showed me."

Rachel... Was that the paralegal? It must have been, who else would give the kid the tour? "Great, get to work."

Mike didn't move from where he stood, and Harvey didn't acknowledge him further. A minute passed in ignored silence. "That's it?"

Harvey looked up, unsure of what he was expected to do next. "What would you like, Michael?" His jaw flexed reflexively, the anger from last night threatening to bubble beneath the surface.

"Nothing, you're right. You were always an asshole." His steps toward the door were stopped when the voice behind him gave him no option of leaving. Harvey was pissed, and one did not walk away from angry Harvey.

"I have every right to be an _asshole_." He ground out. "You're the screw up here, not me, and if you're smart enough to be a lawyer maybe you're smart enough to get that through your thick skull. I gave you this job as a _favor_. I don't have to be nice about it."

The papers were suddenly dropped back down on his desk. Harvey was standing with his palms on the table, a sort of standoff between the men seemed to be taking place, and Donna was berating herself for not having made popcorn for this morning's show.

"Then never mind then. I won't burden you. I quit." Before he left, he turned around at the door. "I can't think of a single reason as to why you would have given me this job. For a second there, I thought it was because you wanted to make amends, I don't know, reconnect or something. Clearly to busy being the same hot head as ever, with your head up your ass."

Harvey was fuming. He walked into the middle of the room, finger pointed accusingly at the almost-associate. "I gave you the job because I worked hard on you in the past, and I wanted to put it to good use. I like your work; you're a pretty smart kid when you want to be. But I don't have to like _you_."

Even Donna was shocked by the admission. Mike was gone before Harvey could take it back. Not that he would. Not that he cared.


	6. After the Storm

"So just like that? You're going to give up?"

"Tell me why I shouldn't, Harvey!" Mike was fuming; really, he didn't think he'd ever been so angry in his life. "You obviously don't want me here; I don't know why I signed that damned thing in the first place." He spat out bitterly.

"Yeah, I don't think you do either. I think you have no idea what you want. You had a foot out the door before you even got here this morning."

"Good thing, too."

"Listen, you're mad, I get it. This job is what you've always wanted, so I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and assume that you _can_ handle it. So go home, get your head on straight, and if you're here in the morning I'll know I still have an associate."

He didn't make it two steps towards the elevators when he heard something that probably wasn't meant to be heard. "It's not the only thing I always wanted."

Harvey turned around, knowing full well what the kid meant and not being able to help feeling guilty over it. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I don't go where I'm not wanted."

The lawyer grabbed him before he could turn around, stepping closer to him with a tight grip on his arm. "I want you here." He muttered, ignoring the way the last word came a beat too late, and thanking the heavens that Mike let it go as well.

Mike sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Let's just go back upstairs then."

"No, not if I'm going to have to watch you mope all day. Go home, rest up, and come back in the morning. I won't dock your pay."

SUITS

"Puppy gone already?" Donna asked with a smirk, eyes barely flitting up from her desk when her boss passed her into the office. When she was ignored, she decided to follow him in, not liking being out of the loop. "Give me all the gory details." She commanded. "You were only gone for five minutes; you couldn't have banged him yet."

His eyes went wide, "Donna!" Normally he wasn't so shocked at his assistants self-amusing bluntness.

"Harvey, your life is like a soap opera."

He rolled his eyes, reorganizing the papers Mike had dropped. "Go give these to whatever associate won't ruin them." She rolled her eyes in return, but did as she was told – only to come back moments later.

"Now tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Everything. You only gave me the Harvey Specter run through; I want all the ooey gooey emotional bullshit now."

"How do you know there is any?"

"You had an extra shot of espresso in your coffee this morning which means you were extra tired, which means you were up late last night or up early this morning or both. I know you got home before one last night because that's when you called me, so you must have gotten up early. The only reason you would do that was because you couldn't sleep – and you're not feeling guilty over anything so it must be nerves which you sure as hell don't get over work – and you're wearing that special smell that you use when you're trying to impress someone. Mike is the only one new to impress unless you've decided to ask Louis out," she winked dramatically at his horrified glare "Not to mention you'd never stick your neck out for someone you don't care about and you _clearly_ care about this kid. So what is it?" Her words surprised neither of them.

Slumping in his chair, Harvey ran a hand across his mouth, deciding now was as bad a time as ever, and that having the fiery redhead on his side was a blessing in disguise. "It was years ago. Mike was in college. I had just made junior partner." He stole a moment while his friend arranged herself eloquently in one of the chairs in front of him, patient but expecting face trained on his. "We met at a bar."

"Of course." Her expression was that of mild annoyance.

"I wasn't trying to pick him up." He snapped, and then reeled himself back in, knowing it wasn't her he was mad at. "I was out with a friend, just catching up."

"A girl friend?"

"An old high school baseball friend," he corrected, irritated. "Half of the college was there. All of the pre-law kids; it was the day after exams I think. Anyway, they were all partying, except for this one kid."

"Mike."

Harvey nodded. "He was sitting with this guy Trevor, and while Trevor was hitting on two girls at once, Mike was nose first in a law textbook. Real law. Harvard level. Not college." He began idly fidgeting with a pen on his desk, spinning it between his fingers. "So of course, as soon as Trevor walked away from him, I went over to see what he was doing. It looked like he was just flipping the pages, and I thought I was just making fun of him when I asked if he was having trouble with something. As it turned out, he was reading. Well... looking. He was just glancing at the pages and _memorising _them. It was amazing. We got to talking; he would recite things for me, and answered everything I asked him perfectly – about the law, codes, bi-laws, specific cases... It was amazing." His was lost in other time, eyes partly glazed over, watching a memory with the same awe that he must have had when he had first experienced it. "He told me he was going to Harvard after, and I gave him my card. I told him that when he was done, he was going to come work for me."

Donna was grinning madly. "And then?"

"And then we kept in touch."

"Kept in touch or kept in _touch_?" She smirked suggestively.

He rolled his eyes again. "I taught him everything there was to know about law, and he took in every word like and could recite it back like a prayer. Eventually he started helping me with my cases." He ignored the disapproving look from across the desk. "He was brilliant. Sometimes he caught things that I'd missed more than once." He shook his head as if it was happening right then – amazed. "One thing lead to another, and I let him closer than I should have." He tried not to notice the way her face fell, waiting for the final blow.

"He got too close..." She muttered.

"He left me."

Silence.

"Harvey, I'm sorry."

He didn't respond. He got up and poured two glasses of scotch, handing one to her and making his way over to the window, not once sparing her a glance. "It was a long time ago."

SUITS

"Where was that associate of yours today, Harvey?" Jessica asked as they both approached the elevators that night. "I was excited to meet the man that was finally good enough for the best goddamn closer in New York." She smirked, pressing the button.

"He was so eager to work he came in with a flu. Sent him home. He'll be back tomorrow."

She eyed him up and down suspiciously. "Since when do you care about the wellbeing of the associates? Scratch that. Since when do you care about the wellbeing of anyone?"

He sent her one of his award winning smiles before stepping into the elevator. "My, my, Ms. Pearson, what ever do you mean?" He put a hand over his heart, taking mock offense to her oh so true words.

She only laughed in response, letting their conversation slip to their cases as they made their way down fifty flights to the road. "Goodnight, Harvey." She called over her shoulder as she stepped into the back seat of a very expensive looking care.

"Goodnight, Jessica." He responded with a mischievous grin before stepping into his own black car, giving Ray a new address.

When he got to the door he wanted, he knocked three times, stepped back, and pulled himself up confidently.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here..." Mike said nervously as he opened the door wide enough for Harvey to walk through – he didn't.

"Put your jacket on, we're going out."

"Out where? It's nine o'clock."

"Oh sorry, I forgot it's past your bedtime." And with that he walked away, knowing that it would take mere seconds until he heard footsteps running after him.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He didn't answer, knowing that was as good as it was going to get. "Oh, and Mike? If you're going to be working for me, you're going to ditch Trevor."

He stopped when the footsteps stopped behind him. Turning around, he was faced with a very guarded expression. "I told you, I'm not going to do that, Harvey."

"Yes you are. You know I'm right and you know he's bad for you. You'll get your own place before the end of the month."

"I'm not leaving him." He ground out. His plan was to continue, but he was suddenly pressed between the wall and his new boss, pressed completely against him. He swallowed audibly, trying to keep his eyes focused on the brown ones in front of him. Their faces were so close their noses were nearly touching.

"You're going to leave Trevor." Harvey told him, sounding much more confident than he felt. He pulled away, smirking to himself at the way the younger man shivered as he caught up again.

They didn't hail a cab; the place was in walking distance. By the time they were at the front door, Mike was flushed and his eyes had widened. "I didn't think I'd ever end up here again..."

Harvey took him by the upper arm and dragged him in, finding a booth in the crowded space, and taking off his jacket. "Hasn't changed much." He offered, calling over a waitress – who he couldn't help but notice was wearing practically nothing. They ordered their respective drinks, and left, Harvey winking at her like his usual playboy self before turning back to Mike – who was staring at his hands, a blush crawling up his neck. "You alright there, rookie?"

He smiled at his old nickname. "I guess I am a rookie again..."

"You never weren't."

Normally he would have been offended, but he could hear the slight tease in the man's voice, and when he looked up, it was fully present in his eyes. He quickly looked back down as he felt his blush deepen – and then even more so at his embarrassment from blushing. Harvey chuckled

"I think our tables gone. I think Trevor broke it in a bar fight..." He mused, looking around. "The one we met at, I mean."

"I know what you mean." He said almost too quietly, looking toward the corner as if he could see them sitting there all those years ago.

A moment passed, their drinks came, and slowly Mike's pride left him. "He left by the way." He said simply, twisting his glass in his hand, not looking up, before he downed it in one.

"What?" Harvey was shocked, eyes focused now, not bothering to hide his concern.

"When he saw my papers on the table... We fought it out. He left. I'm not surprised, he told me he would. I just..."

Harvey put his hand over his, guilt ripping through him again. With more genuine worry than he thought could exist in him, he whispered, "I'm sorry."

"No you're not. Don't pretend this isn't what you wanted." He hadn't expected telling him to hurt so bad. He slipped on his coat. "I'll see you in the morning." He muttered, leaving Harvey to his disquiet.


	7. Flip Out

_A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Here's a special fluffy chapter just for y'all! Now down to business... From here on, we'll be skipping major events, and possibly skirting the chronological order of things. Trust me. Just go with it. There's too much to get out there if we keep to! Also, this is probably not the best chapter... I just couldn't make it happen... I also apologize for the lame title of this chapter. ... But either way lol... Enjoy:*_

"Morning, Donna," Mike grinned as he passed her into Harvey's office; she smiled and continued on with her work as though he was never there. "Morning, Harvey." His happy demeanor never slacking as he approached the lawyer's desk.

"You're in a surprisingly good mood." He noted, not looking up, mirroring Donna's reaction from before.

"Yeah, well, I had a surprisingly good night."

"Oh?" Suspicious. Their night had been full of drama...

"Mhm," he shrugged, letting the subject drop. "Got anything for me today?"

Harvey looked up then, eyeing him over. He didn't _look_ high... "When will you be ready to pass a drug test?"

"A little over a week, I guess. The last time I smoked was the night before the interview." He grinned at the memory. Oh, what an interview it had been.

Harvey nodded, thinking to himself. "Then you can get started on these." He passed a stack of papers over the desk which Mike took appreciatively. When he didn't leave, he looked up again. "Yes?"

"I don't know how to fill these out."

Sighing, Harvey took them back. "I have a meeting; I'll show what to do when I get back." From outside the office, Donna raised an eyebrow. "In the meantime, stay low, keep out of trouble. Got it?"

"Got it." Mike saluted. He really was in a good mood. "Oh, and Harvey?" He asked, stepping around the desk to lean down in front of him. "Thank you." He whispered, giving a subtle, feather of a kiss to his cheek. Harvey stiffened, but he nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm serious." He muttered; face still impossibly close to his new boss'. Harvey didn't move. He was frozen. "I'll talk to you after your meeting."

"Ask someone else for help." The voice was hard.

"What?"

"You heard me."

He was making as calm of an escape as he could when Donna grabbed him, dragging him into her cubicle and shoving him back so he was half lying on her desk in attempt to not fall over.

"You idiot." She scolded. "Go back in there."

Mike was dumbfounded as he stared at the redhead. "What? Why? He basically _just_ said not to talk to him today."

"He's angry."

"Yes, I can see that."

She rolled her eyes. "He's not _angry_-angry," she shook her head, irritated. "He's _hurt_-angry. Why would you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Kiss him!" She stage whispered, looking around to make sure no one heard. "I know you two have a history, and I know it ended badly. So after everything he's doing for you, why would you go and pull something like that?"

Honestly, he didn't know. He'd just been in such a good mood this morning – mostly because Harvey had brought him back to where they'd met, even if it had been a more melancholy experience – and Harvey had looked amazing in his suit – as usual – and he was just so grateful and it just sort of happened. His mistake was beginning to set in though. "Harvey doesn't get _hurt_." He argued, fixing his suit and leaning back on the desk again. "He gets even."

Donna smirked. "That he does. And this is what you're going to do. You're going to go in there, and you're going to take whatever he dishes out, and let him kick and scream and have whatever meltdown he needs to for you guys to get over this. You're never going to be able to work together if you're both tiptoeing around and ignoring your issues."

"Donna, we're not together..."

"But you were, were you not?" The length of their relationship had never been discussed, but Donna knew. Donna always knew. And the thing Donna knew most was Harvey. And Harvey didn't have to _say_ anything for her to just know.

He nodded, looking down, suppressing the wave of emotion he felt. Well it _had _been a good morning. It could still be salvageable – but that, he supposed, was really up to Harvey.

"Just don't hurt him again." She said quietly, some unreadable emotion in her eyes, and the promise that this time, he'd have her to deal with.

Slowly, he walked back into the office, closing the door behind him.

"I'm busy." Harvey growled with a locked jaw, not bothering to look up. For all he knew, Jessica had just walked in. Alas, it wasn't Jessica. Mike's hand was on his desk, pressing the button that closed the blinds across the glass wall of his office, and turning off the intercom on the phone, making sure they had complete privacy.

"I'm sorry." Mike muttered, reclaiming his spot on Harvey's desk. The man still wouldn't look at him. This wouldn't do. Hesitantly, he reached out a hand and pulled Harvey's chin up, forcing him to look at him, and for once, that carefully maintained mask was cracking. Beneath the hard layers of stone cold don't-give-a-damn, there was betrayal. Mike knew it was because of him. He didn't realize what he was doing until it was too late to take it back. He'd just gotten so wound up in the emotion. He was leaning in, and then their lips met. Gently, briefly, and the lawyer didn't kiss back. Mike righted himself, but didn't take away his hand. Harvey's eyes burned into his, and although they looked blisteringly angry, they also begged a silent question. Knowing he was about to risk _everything_, Mike took a deep breath and crawled into Harvey's lap, facing him, hands on his shoulders, and rested his cheek against the older man's. "It sucks missing you, you know that?"

Harvey's hands didn't leave the arms of the chair, which he seemed to be trying to break. His knuckles were white, and his fingers pressed into the hard material. "Then why'd you do it?" The question wasn't angry or sad, it just was.

"It hurt to be with you, Harvey. I couldn't handle it anymore." He pulled back to rest his forehead against the other's. "You didn't want anyone to know, and even when we were alone you wouldn't give me anything." His grip tightened, creasing the expensive material of dress shirt. "I was in _love_ with you." His voice cracked here, lost in the painful memories. "And you barely noticed."

Harvey shook his head, trying to rid himself of the guilt he was suddenly filled with. "It would still be that way. If we were together now, no one could know. They wouldn't let you be my associate."

"I get that." He whispered. "I don't want to work for anyone else." With another deep, settling breath, he leaned the tiny bit forward that he needed to for their lips to touch again. He needed to know what would happen. Would he finally let go and kiss back, even if they wouldn't be together? Would he push him away, fire him? He needed to know. He couldn't go on the way they were.

His prayers were answered when Harvey's hands wrapped around him, pulling him closer and his lips parted easily, granting Mike access to his mouth. It was a slow kiss, gentle, unsure. When Mike finally broke it, both of their heads were spinning and their hearts were pounding wildly in their chests as if trying to escape the cage that was their ribs.

"I'm sorry." Harvey helped Mike turn to that he was leaning back on him. It occurred to him that he had a perfectly good couch that would be much more comfortable in this situation, but he couldn't bring himself to end the moment – even if it was just to take a few steps. "We can't go back though, Mike. I know you don't want that again and I can't give you anything else."

Mike nodded. He sighed; eyes closed, and tilted his head to fit in the crook of the man's neck. "We can not go back later then." He decided. "Can I have you right now?" He didn't know where all the confidence came from. Maybe it was because at some point in time, Harvey had said yes. And at some point in time, it had been Harvey asking him that same question. He couldn't let him down now. Not after everything they'd been through.

He nodded into his shoulder, planting a kiss on it as he wrapped his arms tighter around him. "You know I cared about you. I cared about you a damn lot." He chuckled, kissing him again. "You'd be an idiot not to see that."

"I needed to hear it."

"I showed you, everyday."

"I needed to _hear_ it, Harvey." He let out a breath, trying to keep his head. "You showed me a lot of things, but I needed to know I wasn't just seeing what I wanted to see, I needed you to give me just that tiny bit of effort and just let me know." He let his eyes slip closed again, and drew lazy circles on the back of Harvey's hand.

"I'm sorry." He said again, knowing that even if he could say it now, it was too late anyway. It wouldn't change anything.

Mike nodded, trying to push away the hurt that filled him. "I'm moving back into my Gram's place, in case you need to find me. It hasn't sold yet so..."

"You're selling your Gram's house?"

"She's in a home now." He shrugged, turning his face away so that Harvey couldn't see the emotion there.

Why hadn't this come up before?

"It's not a big deal, she just needs extra help and I'm not home enough to give it to her." He shrugged again, deciding not to bother him with the details. He probably didn't care anyway.

Harvey nodded, understanding. They'd talk about it when he was ready. Right then, when they were in such a rocky place, was definitely not the time. "I'd like to pay her a visit if you don't mind."

Mike couldn't hide the smile the words brought to his face. He turned around in the chair again and resumed the kiss where they'd left off, knowing full well the consequences it would bring, and not caring about it in the slightest.

"Oh, and Mike?" They pulled away from each other, slightly. "I missed you, too..."

There was a minutes silence as they both took in the words. It wasn't like Harvey to ever admit that, and Mike sure as hell wasn't expecting him to – or even for him to acknowledge it, let alone feel it.

"Donna was expecting you to flip out when I came in here."

"I take it back, I didn't miss you." But he didn't try to push him away. Instead, he brought their lips back together again, and pulled Mike so that he was securely in his lap with his arms tight around his neck.


	8. The Darby Takeover

"You look fantastic," Harvey said over Jessica's shoulder, admiring the way the dress hugged all her curves and contours.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." She responded with a sly grin, turning to face her mentee.

"Whatever do you mean?"

She shook her head. "Harvey, I know you. Just like I _know _you're going to be on your _best _behavior tonight." The look she wore could only mean one thing. It said, _don't embarrass me or you will never practice law again _anywhere.

He didn't have time to respond before they were joined but an uninvited third party. Jessica stepped closer to her employee, a warning to play nice. "Jessica, you are looking ravishing this evening."

"Why thank you, Edward, so are you." She let him take her hand to kiss gingerly, although she tensed enough for Harvey to step protectively closer.

"And Harvey, I hate to interrupt, but I'm wondering if I could borrow Ms. Pearson for just a moment." He turned to his new partner. "Care to dance?"

But Harvey's attention was already elsewhere. As Jessica stepped forward to walk with Darby, Harvey responded, "Not necessary, Edward, my date's just arrived."

Jessica eyed him suspiciously as he flashed a mischievous smile and backed away, turning to face his nervous looking associate.

"Mike," he greeted, extending a hand for him to take.

"Harvey," he replied suspiciously, taking the hand.

"Care to dance?"

"Isn't that a little much for Pearson Darby to handle?"

It was true. After everything they'd just gone through with the merger, a scandal like this was the last thing they needed to add. Harvey's smirk deepened. "Why, Mike, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Mike rolled his eyes, replacing the hurt with amusement as he allowed himself to be let out onto the dance floor. "You never change, do you?"

He might have been offended, but he beamed at Mike and pulled him around to face him, placing one hand on his hip.

"Why do you get to lead?"

"Because, Mike, I'm the leader." He said into his ear, earning another eye roll that he more felt than saw.

"You know what you are? You're a tool."

He squeezed his hip almost painfully and chuckled, bringing their cheeks together as he led them around the floor, smooth and suave as always. "You know you can't dance without me."

"I can dance just fine."

"Yes, milady, you're a lovely dancer." He was glad that the snark earned such a genuine laugh.

Together they spun around the floor; Harvey looking as tall and grand as ever, leading like a prince at a ball. Mike on the other hand, had more trouble keeping his professional front up as he felt himself slipping further and further into his boss as if he'd gone back in time to all those years ago.

They'd gone to a formal party once, for a friend of Harvey's. It was a wedding reception, but it was low key, so Harvey hadn't minded the date. That night had been kept as one of Mike's favorites; a memory that had gotten him through many difficult times. That night they had danced and drank and laughed and just been happy, and it had been the most carefree he'd ever seen the lawyer. Even alone, Harvey had always been guarded, almost on edge. But that night, he'd given in and let his walls slip.

His conscience didn't tell him he shouldn't as he leaned his head down on his boss' shoulder, lost in the moment – and apparently Jiminy Cricket was too. Harvey tensed, but didn't pull back. Instead he dipped his head down to say, "Jessica knows something's up."

He turned them around so Mike could see, and when he did, he straightened himself up, but still pulled himself flat against the man. "She doesn't look happy."

"She doesn't look _un_happy," he countered. "Besides, I'm not happy either." He corrected himself quickly when Mike tried to pull away. "About the merger, Mike," he chuckled, squeezing his hip once. The kid nodded and closed his eyes, trying not to care. Sure, someone might try to take him away from his new position – what they were doing no doubt broke many, _many_ rules – but he was not going down without a fight; and if Harvey was on his side, nothing could stop them. And if Harvey _wasn't_ on his side, then...

They'd taken up seats at the bar, and had mingled here and there, but had mostly kept to themselves. If Jessica wanted him to behave, he was going to have to not talk to anyone who might tempt him. The lack of attention was not long last though; as soon as Mike left for the washroom, Harvey was approached.

"Scottie," he greeted with false glee. He was still sore about her part in the merger.

"Harvey," she greeted back, not bothering to hide that she was about to attack. "Are we so boring you had to bring a toy to play with?"

He smirked, ordering another shot from the bartender – he was going to need it.

When he didn't answer, she continued her prodding. "I hear he's your associate."

"Then you also here that I hand picked him." From the corner of his eye, he saw Mike approaching, looking rather self-conscious. It wasn't hard to guess why. He turned to the bartender once more and asked for two flutes of champagne - something he knew would look bad to the approaching associate. Thankfully, the glasses didn't arrive until he did. He took them, one in each hand and stepped out toward Mike, "Now if you'll excuse me, Scottie," he smiled a pleasant smile and handed a glass to the nervous looking blond and led him away.

It was in no time at all, that the two men were much more intoxicated than they should have been, and were tumbling around the floor sloppily, heads thrown back in laughter. It didn't take either by surprise, when Mike pressed an open mouthed kiss to Harvey's cheek as they twirled, although it wasn't a welcome gesture on both ends.

"Mike," the lawyer warned, pulling back slightly.

"Oh, just relax, Harvey. Have some fun for once." He teased, kissing him again. Harvey rolled his eyes, unimpressed, but was too drunk to care enough to stop the drunken antics. Instead, he hummed along with the song, and tried to keep them upright.

They were hailing a cab - Mike was seated on the edge of the curb, leaning against a post - and Harvey was standing behind him, when Jessica emerged from the hall. "Harvey," she drew his attention. "A word?"

Mike barely noticed the exchange as he fought with consciousness, but did notice the certain lack of Harvey Specter-presence behind him. The man really did fill a room. He turned his head to look at the man and the intruder of his moment, and was not pleased to see the woman he did. He turned back but strained his ears to hear the conversation, worried that he knew exactly what was being said.

"You know the rules," she hissed, sounding horribly displeased.

"I'm not breaking any of them."

"Oh, don't bullshit me, I know exactly what you're doing."

Mike's stomach clenched. Suddenly he wished he hadn't had so much to drink.

"And what exactly is that?"

"You like him."

"I do not."

"Yes you do."

"Do not."

"Harvey-"

He could almost hear the smirk from behind him.

"I don't want you sleeping with your associate." Well damn...

"Don't worry, Jessica, I know what I'm doing." Then there were footsteps, and Harvey was behind him again. Mike heard the clack of heels retreating, and with a sigh, he leaned back against his boss' legs, glad for his return.

All too soon though, he was being pulled up from the cold concrete and hoisted into a cab. Harvey appeared at the other door, and slid in smoothly, like he hadn't had a single drop. He hummed along in the back seat, tapping a finger against the cool material beneath them, and Mike had never been more mesmerized. There was something about Harvey when he'd had a few drinks... he seemed almost... happy? Not his usual powerhouse happy self, but a true, genuine sort of happy saved only for nights like these, when he felt secure that no one would touch him. It made Mike feel special, that he got to see this side of the man. It might have been he alcohol speaking, but he felt that it was a good idea to take those tapping fingers with his own, and trap them securely in his hand. He was impressed that they weren't pulled away. Glad for this new step they'd taken - even if it were only a temporary step - he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, letting the world slip away.

_A/N: I know this was short, but I'm going to try to put up multiple chapters today to make up for my absence.:( Sorry guys... Also, still a little sick, so forgive the impassioned chapters:(((_


	9. He Was Right

It had been a week since that night – the one where they'd danced and laughed and relived their old romance – and it the whole thing was still burned into Mike's mind. He was ultimately grateful that he hadn't drunk it into a black hole. He went over each moment in his head like a broken record, keeping the memory alive and kicking in his brain. He'd dreamt about it every night since it happened, and he could just not come down from the high.

It seemed though, that Harvey had gone about it a little differently. He hadn't said a word about it – not that Mike had either – and he intended to keep it that way. He treated Mike just as he had in the months before the merger. Like a half useless associate.

"Here you go," Mike smiled, handing the days briefs across the desk. He'd worked hard and without breaks to get everything done early, in hopes of getting a few minutes with his boss.

"Thanks." Harvey muttered without looking up. Well, at least he'd thanked him. That was a step in the right direction!

"Anything else for me?" He took a seat across from the lawyer, picked up the baseball that sat on his desk, and begun to toss it up in the air. Harvey eyed him for a second, seemingly displeased about someone touching one of his balls, but let it go.

"Unless you want to go meet Mrs. Lewis for me, I have nothing that I trust you with."

"Ok, ouch."

Harvey shrugged, eyes scanning expertly over the documents in front of him. Mike was still in awe of the way Harvey worked. It would have taken the associate hours to go over a single page – to make sense of it, take notes, find mistakes – but Harvey barely skimmed them over before he'd thoroughly found everything he needed.

"Well maybe if you'd gone to law school-"

"Wow, ok, remember you're the one who hired me."

Harvey grinned, still not looking up. "Take these, don't mess them up." He slid some papers forward and Mike grabbed them up enthusiastically.

"No promises," he teased, moving to kiss the man on the cheek before leaving. Harvey swerved his chair out of the way before contact was made. He looked furious. "Sorry, I just-"

"You just what, Mike?" He ignored the hurt look he saw.

"Nothing, I'll get on this..."

And with that he left. And of course, was immediately replaced by an unpleased redhead with crossed arms and a disappointed-mama look on her face. "What was that?" Donna asked in her most unimpressed tone.

"What was what?"

"Oh, you know exactly what."

He looked up, his turn to be unimpressed. "Yes, I do know exactly what. I know that I'm your boss and I don't have to explain anything to you."

"Harvey, cut the bullshit." She shook her head. "That boy is so in love with you. Why are you making it your life's goal to punish him for it?"

"He made his choice."

"No, _you_ made his choice." She countered. "You knew very well what he wanted and you-"

"Gave him what he wanted." He glared. "When I knew Mike, he wanted nothing more than to become a lawyer, but he screwed that up. I gave him a second chance."

The way she was looking at him made him look away. She just looked sad. "He wants you." And with that, she left. There was only so much heart break she could handle from all the drama in the office. Pearson Darby was her life's main source of entertainment – a thing that made Harvey very nervous, it seemed that she merely used them all for her own creepy desires – and Harvey and Mike had quickly become her favorite storybook couple. It was killing her to see them skirting around a relationship that could be so good for them both.

"Donna?" She heard the voice more through the door than from the intercom. "Can you get me Mr. Rosenstein?" She rolled her eyes, taking out a bottle of nail polish from her desk, and going over all the chipped spots on her soon to be perfectly manicured nails. Minutes passed. "Donna?"

Annoyed, she got up and strutted right back into the office, arms folded just like they were before. "Yes?"

"Mr. Rosenstein?"

"You have a phone." She snarked, nodding her head towards it to make her point clear.

"What exactly do I pay you for?"

"Work things out with Mike, and I'll gladly get Mr. Rosenstein on the phone for you." She walked back out, leaving him stunned at his desk.

She always did this. Really, she was lucky he didn't just fire her. Hell, any other employer out there would have fired her. But Harvey wasn't anyone out there. And they didn't really have an employer-employee relationship. Donna was good for Harvey and he knew it.

"Donna?"

She didn't turn in her seat, she only stuck a hand up in the air and waved in once in sarcastic greeting.

He grunted, picking up his pen and going back to his briefs. She could be stubborn, but so could he.

SUITS

After all the drama in the morning, Mike still couldn't help but be thrilled that Harvey had brought him along to his meeting with Mrs. Lewis. They'd been at the restaurant for no less than five minutes, and Harvey was already giving off waves of immense irritation. Mike was absolutely giddy in his seat, practically bouncing in it like a two year old. The only way he could look more unprofessional, was if he'd had a pacifier stuck in his mouth.

Mrs. Lewis had other ideas though.

"What was your name again?" The woman asked. She was an older woman, hair a dark grey with a few silvery wisps through it. Her makeup was applied in such a way that both enhanced her features remarkably, and showed her age all at the same time. She had laugh lines, and lips that seemed permanently puckered.

"Mike. Ross." He smiled at her, perfectly unoffended that she'd forgotten. Or maybe he was just happy to be acknowledged? Harvey hadn't paid much thought to it before, but Mike probably felt very out of place at most of their meetings.

"Mike, I'll remember that." She winked. "You're a very charming young lad," she noted.

"Why thank you, Madame," he grinned wider, flashing perfect teeth.

Mrs. Lewis chuckled. "It's nice to see that not all lawyers are so serious all the time." With that, she gave Harvey a pointed look.

"The law doesn't have time for games," he replied leaning onto the table. "And neither does your case, Mrs. Lewis. Can I ask you again, had you had _any_ contact with Henry Carter at _all_ leading up to the case? Even months before it happened. Years, if you can remember."

She seemed to find his question insulting. "You've asked me that a _million_ times, Harvey!" She shrilled, drawing attention from nearby tables.

"You see, Mrs. Lewis," Mike stepped in before Harvey could. "We just need to make sure we know exactly what happened. We don't want to say the wrong thing and come out of this bad. You deserve a win." As impressed as Harvey was, he showed Mike only irritation at being interrupted.

"But I've _told _him, Mike!" She acted as if he'd betrayed her to the other lawyer. "He just doesn't _trust_ me!" She scoffed. "My own lawyer!"

"Well, it is the lawyer way." He chuckled, hoping he could lighten the mood. It worked. She smiled brightly to him.

"I suppose it is. Maybe you can change that in him?" She seemed hopeful enough, teasing almost.

"Oh, I don't think Harvey can be changed." He feigned a solemn expression that exasperated his boss further.

"If we could stop attacking me and get back to the case?"

"You see? He thinks were attacking him." Mike tsked, earning another glare to which he smiled in response.

"Harvey, this boy will be good for you. I can tell." But she let the conversation drop, satisfied enough with the new associate working on her case.

SUITS

Donna was in a much better mood upon their arrival back at the firm. Harvey assumed she was just happy that Mike seemed to be his excited old self again, goofy smile and all. "Mr. Rosenstein is on the phone for you." She chirped as Harvey walked by into his office. Mike, who had been bouncing along beside him, stopped at Donna's desk. He knew better than to go anywhere near the office when Harvey was on the phone – even in critical life or death emergencies.

"How was the meeting?" She asked, obviously amused by just how chipper the young man was.

"Great, Mrs. Lewis loved me." He winked. "Not that everyone doesn't."

"You can say that again," she laughed.

Mike enjoyed this. He was glad that Donna had finally warmed up to him. She proven to be a really good friend. "She basically spent the entire meeting telling Harvey to loosen up." He told her, earning a very mischievous grin.

"Do tell me more." Her eyes were truly wicked, and the two had never felt closer. The moment was short lived though. Harvey was summoning Mike into the office with a voice no one ever liked to hear.

"Yes?" He wondered what Mr. Rosenstein could have said in a mere forty seconds to upset Harvey so much.

"What was that at the meeting today?" He asked. What?

"What was what?"

"Do you _know_ how to be a lawyer, or are you just playing house?" He asked, irritated.

"Ok, uh, I have no idea what you're talking about." He sat down, knowing this conversation was going to be a doozy.

"Well until you figure it out, you're stuck doing briefs."

"What?"

Harvey ignored him.

"Harvey, if I did something to offend you-"

"Get out, Mike."

He stopped short. This again. This man was giving him some serious whiplash. "Harvey, what the hell?" The man looked up, obviously surprised by the exclamation. "I get that you don't want a relationship with me, but would you at least treat me like a god damn human being?"

Harvey crossed his arms over the desk, leaning forward. "And how exactly would you propose I do that, Mike?" It was a warning, he could tell.

"I just..." He took a breath, looking down. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

"What was?"

"Us. I mean, this? This obviously doesn't work." He gestured between the two. "I can't work like this, Harvey. It's kind of depressing."

"What are you saying?" His voice remained void of emotion.

"I'm saying maybe I should quit." He stood up. "No, I'm saying maybe I quit. I quit. Yeah." His voice wavered with its uncertainty. Harvey smiled and went back to his work. "And your happy about this. Ok."

"Mike?" He didn't look up. "Go home. I'll see you in the morning."

He scoffed, but took his cue to leave. Harvey ignored the angry eyes burning holes into him from just outside his office.

SUITS

There was a knock on the door. Odd. He wasn't expecting company. He pulled the door open, and couldn't help the twinge he felt in his chest at what he saw. He didn't have time to offer anything though; Mike was already pushing past him to get inside.

"Come in," he muttered sarcastically, shutting the door behind the kid.

"Harvey, I can't do this." He growled, voice raised. "This bullshit between us. It's killing me!" He slumped down onto the couch, rubbing a hand down his face. "How do you do it?"

"I keep my feelings out of the office, that's how."

"Well it's great that that works for you, but it doesn't work for me."

"What do you want me to say, Mike?" He didn't sound angry, more like he was disconnected from the conversation. An outside third party to his own life.

"I want you to tell me what you feel!" He stood up, face now inches from his boss whose face fell into a darker expression almost immediately.

"What I _feel_, is that we've already discussed this." He growled out, walking into the kitchen. He reached for the nearest glass, filled it with scotch, and sucked it back. God knows he needed it.

"No, no, we never talked about it. We never talked about anything."

"Mike," he warned, putting the glass down.

"Trevor was right." He shook his head, turning away.

"What did you just say to me?" Harvey took a step forward, trying to keep his hands from forming fists at his sides.

"He said it'd all come back. That I'd remember why I left."

Harvey froze. "You have no idea..." his voice leaked venom. Everything in sided of him was screaming. Every fiber of his being vibrated with barely controlled anger. He'd known better than to hire Mike – to let him back into his life.

"Just tell me what you feel!" He shouted, eyes suddenly reddened and face flushed.

Harvey had had enough of this. If this kid seriously didn't know how he felt by now, he never would, no matter how many times he said it. In his opinion, he shouldn't have to. But he knew he'd never let up. He needed to _hear it_. Just like he'd said. He would never believe him otherwise, no matter what he did.

But Harvey never did what he was told.

He slowly stepped forward, looking dangerous as ever. Mike gulped, stepping back with each step forward Harvey took. They continued this little dance until Mike was pressed up against the wall, nowhere left to escape, and Harvey was close. Too close. He could feel panic rising in his chest until warm lips were being crushed against his. They worked and worried until all Mike could feel was Harvey's touch, and he was kissing back angrily, desperately. His hands worked up to find the other man's hair, and Harvey's arms were around his waist, pulling him flush against him. With sloppy, frantic movements, Mike worked his fingers until Harvey's belt was off, and then begun on the buttons on the half undone shirt. Harvey had other ideas for Mikes; pulling the tail from his pants and ripping it open, letting a few buttons fly off the fabric.

Somehow, they made it to the bedroom, furiously tugging at each other until they tumbled roughly onto the bed. Harvey put a hand on either side of Mike's face, deepening the kiss until Mike met his newly set speed, and then relaxed down on top of him, heart breaking and becoming whole all over again.

_A/N: So I hope this longer, less choppy chapter makes up for the last one! I'm probably going to rewrite the takeover scene, it just didn't happen. But hope y'all liked this one(: More soon to come!:*_


	10. Delusional

To say Mike wasn't hiding would be a lie. He was hiding all right; hiding under mounds of paperwork – courtesy of Louis, who he'd have to thank later. His skin was tingling, the voice in his head telling him to run, to get out of there. Why had he come to work today? Oh right. That part wasn't really an option. Well, it was one choice in his life that he'd made right. He hoped. The choice he'd made that morning though, was even more questionable.

_Mike woke up that morning feeling sore all over; at the same time, his entire being was singing. It was somehow a very blissful feeling. Blissful, that is, until he remembered where he was. His eyes snapped open, and he turned his head to look beside him. Lying down on his back, face turned away, was his boss. Oh god no. The night came rushing back to him, as did all the panic that had been building up over the past few months. The panic named _Harvey Specter. _He was screwed - both metaphorically and literally. He was completely screwed._

_As quietly as he could, he crawled out of the bed. The time on the alarm clock said 4:55 He had five minutes to get the hell out before Harvey woke up and found him there._

_With renewed dread, he burst through the apartment, finding his stray clothes, clumsily putting them on. He grabbed his shoes, and fled the apartment, not looking back. The whole way down to the street thinking, _oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no.

Thank god he had something to distract him. Thank god he had the brain to get through all this paperwork before he had to stay the night. He wanted to – _needed to_ – get out of there. He'd been doing a lot of that lately, and the irony was not lost on him. Hadn't he wanted that? Yes! More than anything! But did Harvey? After all, he still hadn't said it... He hadn't said anything. What was last night? Mike shuddered at the thought, and trained his brain on the work in front of him. He did _not_ need to think about that. Not then. It could wait until he was locked in the sanctuary of his bedroom.

He was halfway through Louis' pile when he found a thin folder with a sticky note stuck to the front that read _By 2 30 _in Donna's elegant handwriting. Shit. It was 2 00 then, and he hadn't even opened it. It was just a short contract, fairly basic, but clearly with a ton of errors. Quickly, he set to work circling and highlighting, going through every detail as fast as he could force his superhuman brain to go. It was 2 35 when he was running through the firm towards Harvey's office.

Ignoring Donna's gaze completely, he all but threw himself into the room, not bothering to check if it was safe to go in or not. Harvey was alone – not on a call, just reading over files – thank god... again.

"Contract," he said between breaths, holding the file up for his boss to see. Harvey nodded and went back to work, ignoring the papers that were dropped onto his desk. Mike stood, planted on the spot. What was he supposed to do now? Usually, he'd simply walk right on back out of the office. That day was not a usual day. With obvious discomfort, he shifted his weight from one foot to the other and back again. Should he say something? The full weight of his quick escape that morning finally settled on him. He knew how he'd have felt if... but Harvey wasn't him. What could Harvey possibly be feeling – if anything – after the night's events? "Harvey?" His voice was quiet, nervous. He dreaded the reply.

"Yes?" The reply, of course, was desolate. Figures.

"Do you... want to talk? About it?"

"Talk about what, Mike?" His deep voice was harder now, though still void of any emotion, leaving Mike with only one conclusion to come to.

"Right, it never happened." He nodded once – was that disappointment that he felt? – and backed out of the room. _It never happened._

_A/N: Sorry for the short chapter... Will be posting more very soon though!_


	11. Making Things Personal

_A/N: YOU GUYS! I have an idea. Who's with this?! I'm thinking that when this is done, I want to make a prequel about their "past". IS THAT A GOOD IDEA?! I think it might be. But I'm not sure. I need your thoughts/ideas. PLEASE. I'm bouncing in my seat contemplating this._

Mike was glad Donna had taken a liking to him. Hell, he'd probably be totally screwed if she hadn't. At this point, he didn't care if her kindness was out of pity or affection. He needed it. It was the only thing keeping him together at that point. Was there even enough room in his elite brain for a list long enough to count off everything that was going wrong?

Well, for starters, and probably most importantly, Grammy wasn't doing so well. She'd been falling a lot lately, even with the extra assistance the retirement home gave her. The doctors said it was just an unfortunate symptom of her age. She would soon need full time care; something that made Mike absolutely sick to the core. It was his greatest wish to see her strong and happy again, living it up in her little apartment, baking and sewing with the girls on Tuesday nights, and watching Jeopardy on Wednesdays. But if that were impossible, his next greatest wish was that he could be the one to care for her. It was no big secret that he owed her a lot. He owed her everything really. Well, almost.

That brought him to the next thing that was going wrong in his life. Harvey! Harvey who had given him everything his Grandmother couldn't and more. He gave him a chance. A real shot in life. And along with that blistering hope, came a great deal of feelings his heart would lend to only him. To say it like that made it sound great, but no, Harvey had proven himself to be life's greatest complication. Mike could deny to no one that Harvey made him feel like he was on cloud nine; floating through life on a high that was complete and utter bliss. And yet, at the same time, gave him a crushing, helpless feeling, that usually made him feel like he was in mourning. Mourning of what? A relationship he'd never really had? Surely not. But Harvey had made it very clear; what had happened had never happened, and he was just going to have to live with it.

And somehow, that tied in with a whole other situation. Rachel. Mike liked Rachel. Hell, Mike could probably love Rachel one day. But Harvey was preventing that fantasy from ever becoming a reality. It seemed that even when Harvey blatantly told him _no_, that he still would never be able to be with anyone else. Not even the quirky paralegal who so liked him back. It was a plague. A disease called Harvey Specter, and there was no cure. He'd already asked her out, gotten rejected, kissed her – or, been kissed by her that is – gone out with her, dumped her, and become wary friends – unless after what happened that day caused her to never speak to him again - all since he'd begun his strange new whatever-you-call-it with Harvey. He wanted her. He really did. But Harvey made that impossible.

And that is what had given Donna the idea to drag Mike out on a lunch date; away from the office and all its consuming dramas. Silently, he thanked whatever god was out there that there was such a thing as Donnas. He didn't think he could survive without one.

The redhead seemed pleased enough for his company, though she maintained an air of inadequately concealed concern for the man across from her at the shabby table in the diner. They were sitting in a booth, and the light pouring through the windows was both enough to blind them, and to illuminate all of the scratch marks and graffiti littering the old plastic surface. The place was not to be underestimated though; their steak sandwiches were indescribable. For a second, Mike was sure that he had to bring Harvey here, but the little voice in his head reminded him that that idea would probably never see the light of day. Even if Harvey _did_ agree to lunch with him, this place didn't exactly scream _Harvey Specter_. And even if it did, did Mike really want to risk the torment?

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Donna smirked, licking the vinaigrette from her side salad off her lips. She'd ordered an easy club sandwich with fries – she was allowed the fries because of the lovely garden salad she had to go along with it.

"It's so good," Mike all but moaned through a mouthful of what was probably the best sandwich he'd ever tasted.

"You are too classy." She scolded, sipping lemon water through a bright pink straw.

"I know, that's why Harvey hired me," he jived back, grinning in response to the twinkle he saw in his friend's eyes.

"Are you sure it wasn't for your unflattering immaturity?"

Her deadpan hardly struck him, he knew her well enough to see the glittering amusement in her features. "Oh, god no, he hates that." The teasing tone never left his voice for a second.

Donna chuckled darkly, enjoying that they could talk smack about their boss. There was nothing she hated more than someone hating on her favorite lawyer, but with Mike, there was so much love and openness and vulnerability in what he was saying, she felt like they could really discuss the man without really discussing him at all. It was a strange feeling to be had, but it put her at ease. "But speaking of Harvey," she decided now was as good a time as ever to get to the point. Ignoring the way Mike tensed, she cleaned her mouth with a napkin and continued, "How are things on that home front?"

Mike looked hopelessly uncomfortable at the change in subject. They could talk about Harvey all they want, sure, he had an endless supply of things to say about the man, both good and bad, but this was different... this was a topic that even his inner monologue had been deprived of as of late. It was a dangerous thing to think about, this Harvey Specter – in this light anyway. "They're fine. He's a great mentor." It was mostly true anyway. As much as he wasn't exactly the greatest guiding hand, Mike learned incessantly from him. The copious education barely weighed on him, he devoured his boss' ever word like a thirsty man drinks from a pond in a desert.

"Don't bullshit me, Mike." Her expression turned to that of annoyance. She wouldn't have asked him the question had she not already known the answer.

"Everything's fine, Donna, I couldn't ask for a better opportunity."

Oh no. Her eyebrow raised, and immediately he knew he'd said too much. "What kind of opportunity are we talking, here?" Her voice was hard, but otherwise gave way to no other emotion. He gulped before proceeding, choosing his words carefully. Donna was no one to lie to – not that he'd ever lie to her anyway.

"I might have been offered an associate position with another lawyer in the firm." He cleared his throat awkwardly, not making eye contact with the woman who was now giving off horrible vibes of he didn't know what exactly. Anger? Possibly.

"Louis?" He didn't have to answer her for her to know, and she took the silence as confirmation anyway. "That dirty little..."

"Don't be mad at Louis," he jumped in quickly, doing little to hide his new eagerness to protect the man. "He's just looking out for me."

"Looking out for you, or trying to snake you away from Harvey?" This was seriously not the topic she had been planning to discuss.

Mike's blush was deep crimson as he answered quietly, "He's a very good lawyer, Donna, I could learn a lot from him."

A million emotions rushed through Donna at once. Betrayal that after all Harvey had done for him, and appreciation for the man who was trying to help her friend succeed being the two that won out – and oh what a horrid combination they were. And so, instead of throwing her opinion at him, she took the easy way out and asked, "What do you want to do?"

The question seemed to catch him off guard, and his eyes widened before his brow knit firmly together and he looked back down to the table, meal long forgotten. "I don't know," he answered truthfully, a strained note in his quiet voice.

Donna nodded her understanding – not that he saw – and opted to change the conversation back to the one she had originally been interested in. They would discuss this later. "How's Rachel?"

At this, Mike's eyes shot back up to hers, immediately excited for any news his friend might have to offer. "She still won't talk to me," and had she not known what he was thinking, his exuberance as he spoke would have been alarming. "Not since she found out I had a secret. She wanted me to tell her." Blue eyes searched blue eyes; his were so young seeming, so exposed to the world, showing both years of hurt and ironic innocence all at the same time. He was so hopeful for this girl.

"She's upset with you," Donna nodded, pursing her lips. "She really likes you, you know." And for some reason, she almost felt like she was betraying someone by telling him this – and who that person was she hadn't the slightest idea. "But you can't tell her, Mike, you know that."

He nodded quickly, knowing full well what the consequences would be, and wanting none of them. Well, there was _one_ consequence he'd be quite happy for... "That's why I haven't tried to talk to her..." he began ruefully. "I can't give her what she wants. I won't have a relationship with secrets and..."

"I know, Mike." She smiled, putting her hand over his briefly before pulling it back. "But it'll be ok." She felt her heart clench slightly at his answering grin. He had so much faith in her – in them both.

SUITS

"Wow, are you really doing this?" Mike quipped, expression composed of mock admonishment.

Harvey looked up, eyes wary as usual, and expression mirroring Mike's. "I can do what I very well please." He threw another scrunched up paper into the garbage can, getting it in with a grace that would have fans of both teams cheering. Or maybe it was just Mike. Yeah, probably. He was after all, his biggest fan.

"You're a great role model."

"You're fired."

The associate couldn't help the grin that spread without permission across his face, and it was all Harvey could do to not slap it off – or use other, even less appropriate means to rid the kid of it. "I'm fired? You're fired. From throwing papers into waste baskets. You suck." He widened his eyes and nodded, wetting his lower lip quickly as he challenged the domineering man to refute.

"You're on." He challenged back, handing a page to Mike, and then throwing another paper skillfully into the bin.

Mike's eyes were dark and playful as he stepped up to throw his own.

The game went on for, well, they'd lost track of the time. It went on for a while to say the least. It wasn't until they were nearly out of papers – they'd moved onto blanks, having run out of old documents – and shouting competitively at each other through equally dazzling smiles, that Mike suddenly jumped from where he stood towards the door.

"The files!" He shouted as he left, half jumping like a star in the doorway.

Files? Ah, yes. Harvey smirked to himself as he noticed the time. He'd told Mike to have _the files _on his desk by six. It was now ten after. The kid probably hadn't even started. It was because of that train of thought, that Harvey could barely contain how impressed he was when Mike was standing in front of his desk, holding a folder out for Harvey to take. The lawyer looked up from where he sat, expression unreadable. When he went to take the file, his eyes snapped up quickly and he froze, the sound of Mike's sharp intake of breath stunning his senses completely. It was like electricity was moving through the papers in a current, locking them together. It was Harvey who pulled away, snatching the papers out of Mike's hand aggressively and looking them over. "You can go." He dismissed harshly, pretending not to notice his associate's hesitation before he rushed out of the office.

"Mike?" Donna asked from her desk, watching him warily. He raised a hand to halt whatever she was about to say, and continued passed her into the men's washroom. This was not happening. There was no way this was going to work. Louis was right. How was he supposed to work for Harvey when all he ever wanted to do was throw the man down onto his own desk and have super hot kinky office sex in front of glass walls? No, this was definitely not going to work. He needed a distraction, maybe. No, he needed to get the hell over Harvey. What had it been, 5 years now? 6? 7? He had no idea. A long time, to say the least. Further proof that there was just no getting over him. Well, it stopped now. He was going to get under his skin no longer.

The voices in his head seemed to wage a war over this. On one shoulder, his angel shook his head slowly. _He makes us so sad, Mike._ It told him, a heartbreaking, distressed face told him just how true this really was. _We deserve so much better..._ Leaning over the sink he splashed his face with cold water, hoping it would bring him to some kind of sense. _Tell me your secrets, oh sink of shame._ He thought bitterly. Did the running water have no wisdom to share? His shoulder devil appeared then, pushing back the angel's thoughts._ He's sexy. He's ruthless. He's powerful. He's great in bed. He's everything we've ever wanted, Mike. _The thought brought a smile to his lips. Everything indeed...

He was fucked. Completely, and royally fucked. This was not how this was supposed to go...

He decided to put those thoughts aside for the time being, and go back to finishing his work. He'd taken enough breaks that day – he hardly ever took breaks, what had gotten into him? _Harvey, that's what_, both his shoulder angel and devil said together.

With a sigh, he slumped down into his swivel chair, and pulled the lid off his highlighter with his teeth. Once he was all plugged into I-pod and music was blaring in his ears, he got to work.

Most of the office had emptied before he bothered looking up from his mile high stack of papers. He'd stumbled on a most interesting piece of information... or really, lack of information. Harvey had to see this. Getting up quickly, he realized that Harvey would be leaving around now, if he hadn't already. They didn't have any big cases going; he might have gone home early.

Picking up the documents, he raced through the firm, muttering an apology to the janitor he nearly flattened in his hurry. Donna was gone; Harvey's office door was closed. "Shit," he grumbled under his breath, racing back to his desk and grabbing his coat and bag, running towards the elevators.

He made it just in time.

"What are you doing?" Harvey asked, astonished. His associate was red faced and breathing heavily.

"I found something." He gasped between heavy breaths, crouching with a hand on his knee, he held up the papers. "You need – to see – it." He worked out.

Harvey stared at him with a look of pure weirded-out-ness as he stepped into the elevator. "We'll look at it at my place," he said slowly, sizing Mike up. "I'm done with this place for the night."

Mike sighed with relief – at what? – and followed his boss down to the street and into the back of his car. "You drove today?"

"Ray's kid has a dance recital tonight," he explained briefly.

Of course Harvey would let him take the night off. He was adamant about being a cold hearted – or altogether heartless – jerk, but the man was generous and brutally loyal to his friends. If Ray needed the night off, Harvey probably gave it to him without the man having to ask. But of course, Mike settled for a much less enticing response. "I didn't know Ray has kids." Harvey nodded as they pulled into traffic. A beat passed between them. "Do you want kids?" The look he received told him what the answer was immediately. It wasn't a yes or a no, it was more of a, _did you seriously just ask me that_ kind of answer. Mike kept his mouth shut for the rest of the ride.

They worked on the newfound loopholes for hours; Harvey being so impressed after the day they had, that he actually praised Mike, so much as letting a bit of awe slip into his voice. Oh, yes, Mike was pleased. So pleased in fact, that when Harvey poured them each a drink, he let the alcohol go straight to his head, and without thinking, gave the briefest of squeezes to Harvey's thigh. He hadn't even realized he'd done it, but the sudden change in energy in the room let him know exactly what had happened.

He heard more than saw Harvey put his drink down, and then mostly just felt the couch shift beneath him as the man stood up. _Shit_. He put his drink down as well, and stood, not looking at the lawyer. He didn't want to know what he'd see there. Tentatively, he stepped away from the couch, and crossed the room. He needed to put distance between them. The angry tension was stifling.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"I'm your boss, Mike."

"I know."

"So what was that?"

"You know what."

"Mike," it was a warning.

Mike threw himself a step backward, arms coming up in exasperation. "How do you do it?" His voice was angry, but it was also pleading. He just wanted it to stop.

Harvey had half crossed the distance between them, having taken deliberate predatory steps toward him as they argued. Upon hearing the question, his demeanor changed. Was that panic? He turned around, and casually, as if regarding the weather, said, "I keep my personal life over here, and my business life over there."

"Yeah," Mike was speaking before he could stop himself. "That seems to be working really well for you, but it's not for me."

Well, that got his attention. Harvey turned around immediately, expression guarded, unsure. The mask was breaking. But that wasn't good enough... Mike slipped his hands in his pockets, staring at the floor with resign.

"Mike,"

"It's fine." He said easily, slipping his jacket on and heading for the door. "My fault. I'll see you Monday." And did he ever...

SUITS

"But Michael, I just don't understand! You two were so good together."

Mike sighed, taking her hand. "I know, Grammy. I realize that. I mean... no. We weren't. I mean..." He dropped his head into his hands, taking her hand with his. "There's someone else."

"A new man?" The surprise in her voice was not lost on him.

"A girl," he blushed, reddening further when he saw the amused shinning in her eyes. "Grammy," he warned.

She raised her free hand in surrender. "I was just going to ask her name, Michael."

"It's Rachel," he smiled, heart warming as he said it.

"She sounds lovely."

"I haven't said anything about her!" He protested.

"I like that name!" She wasn't apologetic, her smile was mischievous. "So tell me about her."

"She's amazing," he started, pushing the irony aside. "She's smart, sassy, _beautiful_, full of life..." He shook his head as if to clear it. "Honestly, Grammy, she's just amazing."

"She sounds amazing," the twinkle was in her words now, lacing them with a pretty sound. She sounded happy. The thought squeezed Mike's heart.

SUITS

Monday came all too soon. Mike had hardly been working for an hour when a hand slammed down on the top of his cubicle. Looking up, he quickly tugged the earphones out of his ears, fear gripping him at once. Harvey looked beyond pissed.

"Your job is to help me, not to screw me." He said angrily, danger seeped out of every syllable.

Mike could feel the blood drain from his face as he stood up, deciding that this conversation needed to be taken somewhere a little less public. Hopefully, Harvey would think so too.

He found out about Louis. He must have. Had Donna told him? Of course not... Maybe Louis? No... Maybe... His shoulder angel and devil had once again returned, and were fighting it out themselves. Mike tried fervently to block out their battle, focusing on the angry clack of shoes in front of him. No, that wasn't good to focus on either. He could feel his heart rate quicken with every step he heard.

SUITS

"Are you ok?"

Mike looked up unwillingly to see who was speaking. He was so lost in his thoughts that the voice was unrecognisable. Or maybe it was unrecognisable because he hadn't heard it in so long. "Rachel," he breathed, relaxing visibly.

Concern was etched into every corner of her face as she sat down beside him. When did that chair get there? "Hi." Her lips quirked up in an almost smile, a shy smile, before returning to their worried frown seconds later. "How are you?" She asked uncertainly, unsure of where this conversation could go.

He shook his head. "I left Harvey."

"What?" This was not at all what she'd expected. What was Mike without Harvey? And in more recent addition to her brain; what was Harvey without Mike?

"I signed a contract with Louis." His voice lacked emotion. It was unsettling. Was he in shock? Surely not. The day's events must have just not settled in yet.

"Oh..."

"I need a drink. Care to join me?"


	12. I Don't Want to Lose You

"I fucked up."

"Yes you did."

He didn't even have a response for that snarky employee of his. She was right. Unfortunately, his memory didn't hold onto that thought as he made his way towards the bullpen. Instead, he was just angry. How dare he? Ugh! There were just too many things for _he_ to have dared to do. Firstly, leaving him after he made him. Who does that? Actually, when you put it that way, it's not so uncommon. But surely Mike had more decency than that. After everything they'd been through... And then on top of that, he didn't even have the decency to say it to his face! If he'd been thinking with the logical part of his brain he would have understood. Lately, he flipped out at Mike over anything and everything. Of course the kid wouldn't have come to him with something this critical. But he wasn't thinking with the logical part of his brain. He was thinking with the brain that was seething. The voice in his mind gnashed it's viciously sharp teeth together, tethered by a thin chain of sanity – rationality having been blown way out the window by then – and searching furiously for something to sink those pearly whites into. The forked tongue dripped venom that pooled into a picture that somewhat resembled his associate's – ex-associate's – face. He nearly growled out loud as he turned into the bullpen – but then froze in his tracks, all thoughts of fury dispelled.

Mike was standing beside his desk, holding a small stack of briefs, donning an elegant smile. It made Harvey's heart clench in beautiful and uncomfortable ways. He only wished that smile was for him. Louis was the lucky winner this time. The voice's eyes turned an envious green, and the forked tongue snaked out as it hissed. Mentally, he tried to scold his inner demon, hushing it until it slunk to the back of his mind. He followed suit, turning and exiting the room quickly, making his way back to his office.

This was a nightmare. He spun his chair so that it was facing the window, and he stared out over his grand city. He was the king, and a lonely king at that. He heard someone enter, but didn't bother to turn and look; he already knew who it was. He heard her sit down in the chair next to his desk, heard her hands fold neatly over the top and her legs cross. He even heard the mild expression she wore, save for times like these.

"What happened with Mike?"

He turned the chair then to face her. She wasn't going to let this go, he knew it.

"Tell me."

He sunk back in his chair; head leaned down against the back as he looked at her. "I slept with him."

"Harvey!" She blanched, shocked beyond description.

"He was gone before I woke up."

Well, that was unexpected... She waited for him to continue.

"So I thought he thought it was a mistake..."

"Harvey," she said again, softer this time. She didn't want to feel sorry for him, but she couldn't help it. She was sorry for all of them really. It was a painful situation, even to those who weren't Harvey or Mike. It sucked.

"I told him not to talk about it."

"So..." there was obviously more to it. But Harvey spoke in a language known to very few. Donna knew. But she still had very little to go off of. "He freaked out, then got hurt and left...?"

His smile held little humor. "It was a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh." She thought on this. "What?"

"The other night he told me he couldn't keep his feelings out." He shrugged, head bobbing slightly from its place on the headrest. "I let him walk out, and then in the morning I had it out with him. Bad. I didn't know he was thinking about leaving..."

"Harvey, I-"

"People don't leave me." He was sitting straighter then, posture rigid. If she hadn't known him so well, she'd have thought this new persona dangerous. But she knew him, and she knew that he was hurting, trying to protect himself, and begging her for words of comfort. Could she offer him that?

"No one's leaving you, Harvey." She smiled sadly, trying to control her emotions. One of them had to be strong...

"You're right, because he already left." He laughed, and it was a self-deprecating sound. It hurt to hear.

"Get him back."

"What?"

"Talk to him."

He sighed. "Donna-"

"Harvey, you guys have seriously communication issues." Her raised eyebrows said enough, she wasn't asking. She was telling. "Talk to him."

SUITS

He'd been thinking about it all day. What was he going to say to Mike? Surely he couldn't just ask him to come back. Of course not. There had to be a lead in... Somehow... Unfortunately after hours of contemplation, he still wasn't ready when he'd run into Mike in the hallway.

"Mike," he greeted, in a halting sort of way.

Mike stopped in his tracks, eyes snapping up from the briefs he was no doubt memorizing. "Harvey," he greeted back, voice filled with nervous shock.

"How are you today?"

"I'm fine," his brow knitted together as he searched his boss' – ex-boss' – face for signs of what the hell was going on... Wasn't he mad? "How are you?" He tensed for the blow.

"Been better," he smirked. "How's working for Louis?"

He was afraid to answer. Really, truly afraid. He'd seen Harvey lose his temper enough times to know that his face was too precious for what Harvey could do. He tried not to step back as he replied. "Great, I've been learning a lot. Actually, I'm heading out to a deposition right now, so if we could continue this later?" He tried to escape around him, but a firm hand grabbed his arm before he could.

"Mike..."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with a case?" What? What case? Where did that even come from?

"Harvey, I'm kind of busy..."

"No you're right, Louis work comes first. But we both know you're better than the other associates, and I wouldn't trust any of them in a million years." His smirk was faltering. What was he doing? His inner demon was hiding beneath a rug.

Mike watched him skeptically, putting the pieces together. It was all Harvey could do to not shift his feet under the intense gaze. Suddenly, Mike's expression swung and his eyes grew dark with some misplaced humor. He stepped forward, feeling braver now that he knew what game they were playing. "Flattery, Mr Specter?"

Harvey took a step back before he could stop himself. "If you don't want to help, that's fine. I hear I have to start being nicer to the associates anyway. Jessica calls it 'trust issues'." He screwed up his face as he stage whispered the last part, aiming for humor but failing.

"Right, that's it," Mike's darkened eyes seemed to be peering into his soul, devouring him. His inner demon gave a shudder. He was still walking forward.

"That _is _it." Suddenly, his defenses were in full swing.

"It has absolutely _nothing_ to do with this," he moved his hand between them, a gesture that said a lot more than it should.

"What is _this_, Mike?" He mimicked his movements, giving him a _no games _sort of look.

"You know," he stepped forward again. "You tell me not to make things personal, but this time," he poked his finger into his shoulder, a move he'd probably end up regretting. "_You're_ making it personal." He knew he crossed the invisible line as soon as he had. Harvey's entire demeanor changed. Oh shit. But before he could do anything about it, it shifted back.

"You're right, Mike." He offered him a tight smile. "You are a good lawyer, aren't you?" And with that, he made his grand escape.

"Well?" Donna asked, rising and following him into the office.

"Well what?"

"I saw you talking to Mike."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"That good, huh?"

He didn't respond, knowing full well that in his irritation he'd say something to offend her and she'd leave. He needed the company. She seemed to get that.

SUITS

Harvey was getting ready to leave, he had his briefcase and jacket, and he was heading towards the elevators. Finally, the day was over.

"Harvey."

Oh. Great. Not over yet. With well practiced grace, he plastered the bored mask onto his face and turned around. "Mike."

"I'm taking you up on that offer."

"What offer?"

"The one where you need help with your case and I'm generous enough to lend a hand." Harvey couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. He'd better not be, with the way he was speaking to him, but he so wished he was.

"You're going to help me with a case?" His eyebrows lifted in disbelief, and humor danced across his lips.

"Let me guess..." Mike's stance shifted, growing taller and more confident, but his expression seemed to relax infinitesimally. "There is no case."

Harvey's eyebrows remained high as he shook his head, eyes laughing. Popping the 'p' to make a point, he replied, "Nope."

Mike shook his head with a grin, and gestured towards the elevator.

They travelled down together in silence, both hiding their joy at each other's presence. As mad as they both were, it was hard to not find solace in the other's company.

When they got to the bottom, Mike ducked his head and waited for Harvey to exit the box before he followed dutifully behind him, priding when Harvey turned to see where he was.

The air outside was chilly; warm enough to ignore the empty cabs, but cold enough that they each tugged their jackets closer around them. With a shaky breath that he could see in the air in front of him, Harvey managed to get a glimpse of his ex-associate without being noticed. The kid seemed oddly closed off. Something that seemed completely out of place on him. Where was that excitement he loved so much?

"How was the deposition?" Even his voice sounded cold.

"It was great," Mike beamed, and suddenly went into full chatter-mode, telling Harvey this and that, replaying dialogue out loud, gushing over everything he learned. Harvey was glad for it. For a few moments, he had the old Mike back. The trusting, carefree, happy Mike. His insecurities murmured _Louis' Mike_, but his inner demon shut the thought up quickly, before returning to sulk under its rug.

Mike hesitated at the door of the bar before sighing and walking through the door Harvey held open for him. Of course they were here.

"Do you remember that time Craig Carlson cussed you out?" He emphasized the name comically, eyes twinkling as he recalled the memory.

Harvey took a swig of his beer, making a face as he too remembered that fateful day... "He will forever regret that."

Mike laughed, and it was nearly unravelled Harvey right there. The sound was so pure; it almost brought his inner demon out from under the rug. Almost. The musical sound died almost as quickly as it had begun, and his expression grew solemn. "I thought you were going to do that to me today."

Harvey felt like a cold rock had formed where his stomach should be. He felt sick. "Mike... I would never..."

"I know, it was dumb, I just..."

He looked at him with sympathy then, not bothering to mask his affection for the kid. "Never, Mike." He reiterated, needing to get the point across.

"I know," he closed his eyes briefly, then dragged his fingers across the man's knuckles. "You're intimidating sometimes."

Well, that wasn't exactly news. "I don't want to intimidate you."

"But you do."

"Mike, I-" I what? What could he say? Did he have something to say? Would there ever be an end to that sentence?

"I know," he whispered, not looking up. He stared at the glass in his hands, watching the bubbles come to the top of his drink.

It was a selfish move, but he did it anyway. He reached his hand across the table, and unwrapped on of Mike's hands from his glass, and squeezed it gently with his, not taking his eyes off him. When Mike seemed to relax, Harvey pulled away, immediately missing the contact.

"Remember that time Hunter Stone cussed me out?" His grin was filled with mischief then.

Mike laughed. "A lot of people cuss you out." He laughed again, shaking his head, eyes filled with admiration for the man in front of him. "Yeah, I do remember."

"I'm not the only one that can be intimidating." He hid his grin in his glass, drawing a mouthful of golden alcohol.

"Unfortunately my fists can't take a punch like yours can."

"I've had a lifetime of training," he brushed it off, sweeping his fingertips across the other's knuckles again, the memory stained into his head. "In that moment, Mike..." he stopped at that. Mike could do with that what he wanted, and Harvey would do the same. "Come work for me."

"What?"

"I don't want to know what kind of lawyer I'd be without you."

"Harvey..."

When he looked up, his eyes were pleading. This was it. The walls were down. Was this it? It seemed like it. Now or never... He seemed so open now...

"Look, I don't know how to say it, so I'm just gonna come out and say it, but I don't want to lose you."

Did he flinch? It seemed like he flinched. His eyes remained downcast. Say something...

He looked up to him for the shortest of seconds and then dropped his eyes to stare at the lawyer's regal silk tie. It suited him.

"I can't..."

Harvey didn't seem surprised by this, nor did he seem upset by it. His expression turned once again to that of sympathy as he tilted his head to the side. His eyes looked apologetic. He knew this was coming, didn't he...

Without looking away from him, Harvey put his hand out and took Mike's once again, tracing the back of his hand gently with his thumb. Normally, every fiber of his being would be screaming for him to leave. Flee before the blows started to hurt. But this time, he just wanted Mike here.

SUITS

"You seem happy," Mike smiled.

"Hello, Donna." She grinned in response.

"Here late, aren't you?"

"As are you."

Her smile was sly. She sat down beside him and turned her attention to the file at hand. "What's this?"

"Some files for Harvey."

"For Harvey?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't know you were still doing things for Harvey."

"Yeah well neither does he, so if you could not tell him..." But the question hung in the air. "He doesn't trust the other associates with his work, and frankly, neither do I. They aren't worth the risk to his reputation or his cases."

At her continued silence, Mike glanced up at her. Her expression was unreadable. "Why can't he know?" She asked eventually.

Mike shrugged. "What doesn't know won't hurt him."

She nodded, understanding, but wishing she didn't. Mike had rejected him, in more ways than one. But Harvey had asked him to come back, he'd laid it all out in front of them – in as big a statement as one so damaged could muster – and Mike had turned him down. It would be a slap in the face to know that Mike was doing associate's work for him.

"He doesn't need your pity, Mike." She suddenly felt very defensive of her friend.

Mike's eyes snapped up again, horrified this time. "I don't pity him," he whispered, not moving.

What the hell was going on? "So then what are you doing?" Mike continued to stare at her, mouth parted slightly, eyed showing just how bewildered he really was. "Oh my god." She stood up. He stood with her. "You're in love with him."

At this, he couldn't look at her anymore. He broke the eye contact and stared down at the floor, wishing it would just swallow him up already and hide him forever. In his ear, his shoulder angel gave a tired sob. On the other shoulder, his shoulder devil stomped it's foot down passionately. Oh yes. Yes, he was very much in love with him.


	13. Her

_A/N: Hold onto your hats, all... PS, I'm writing out the plot for the prequel. Thoughts?_

"Harvey, please, I _need _you to listen to me!"

"Listen to you? You know when I would've listened to you? That _night_."

"_You're not going to show up to court tomorrow." Jessica's expression was dark, everything inside of Mike curled up and cowered away._

"_I can't do that to him." He managed, somehow holding her stare._

_She pulled herself up higher, peering down her nose at him. Was that a smirk toying at the edges of her lips? "Don't show up, Mike, or don't come back at all."_

"_What are you saying?"_

"_I'm saying if you want to keep your job, you're not going to help Harvey win this case."_

_Everything that was recoiling before was back with a furious vengeance. "I will not betray him like that." His voice was icy, sizing up her own._

"_Oh yes you will." Her eyes seemed to hypnotise him. How could he deny her? She left no room to think. "You may work for Harvey, but Harvey works for _me_, and if I say you go, you go. No matter what Harvey says. And this time, if he says he'll leave if you do, I'll let him go."_

_What? Harvey would never... How could he?_

"Harvey please!" _Don't walk away from me..._

"You had enough?"

"No." Harvey had to listen to him. He didn't know what he would do if Harvey walked away now...

"Excuse me?" He turned around, all domineering and dangerous.

"No, you haven't, so I haven't. You haven't said whatever it is you need to say to forgive me. So go ahead. Rip me to shreds." _I can take it._ He waited. "Go ahead! I can take it!"

"Go." He snarled, turning on his heel again. Mike followed him.

"Harvey, I'm sorry alright! Jessica threatened me!" _And you..._

"I don't care. Anyone comes at you with any threat at all, you come to me. I don't care if it's the goddamn Queen of England, you tell me! You tell me! You tell me everything! _That's_ what goddamn loyalty is!" He was in his face now, inches away. Mike could feel the heat radiating off of him in his anger.

he was frozen; begging himself to say something, to do something, but he was frozen. Every aspect of his being was paralysed. Was it fear? No... Shock? He couldn't tell. All he knew, was that he'd hurt Harvey, and it couldn't be fixed. Not this time. Right when they were so close... _Say something!_ But then Harvey was walking away, and Mike was still there, frozen, glued to the spot. The world kept moving on around him. Cars drove by in the streets, pedestrians wandered passed him, and everything that was Mike stood still. Was he breathing? He took an extra deep breath just to be sure. Was his heart still beating? Surely it was... Ah yes, there was the unstable beating of his heart, going to slow and too fast all at the same time. It was breaking. Or was it already broken... How could it possibly break any further?

There was one more thing he could think to do.

The office was empty, a few of the lights turned off. It gave it an eerie, but also very calm feel. Mike sat at his desk, working through a stack of papers that probably weighed twice as much as he did. He was going to show Harvey what loyalty is. He was going to do everything for him, and he was going to sit at that desk until it was done. Except... he'd have to drop by the file room... where he left his phone...

Blatantly frustrated, he pushed his chair back loudly and stalked towards the file room. The door hit the wall with a loud cracking sound as he burst through it, jumping away from him and his hostility. If it weren't an inanimate object, it would be running for the hills.

He twisted his way through the room to the table he was sure he left the damned phone on, and was most confound by this surprise. After all, it was very late...

"Problem?"

Oh. Wow. "Rachel... I didn't expect anyone to be here this late."

She rolled her eyes, turning back to the box of files she was going through. After hearing Mike curse and jostle around, she turned back towards him. "Seriously, Mike, is there an issue?"

Funny... he didn't think they were on speaking terms yet... Was everyone mad at him? "I can't find my phone." He tried to keep his voice level. He didn't need to take this out on her.

Her smirk stopped him short in his tracks. "I put that on your desk hours ago, Mike. I found it in here this morning."

Did his emotions just freeze or did he actually feel better? Rachel was speaking to him. Nicely. Was she not angry anymore? The thought made his heart squeeze. "Thank you," he smiled, a true, genuine smile. She seemed completely taken aback by this response; her mouth fell open but no words came out. He made his move quickly. "How are you, Rachel?"

She seemed to come back to her senses. "Great, I've got a hot date tomorrow, and Donna and I are going shopping." She gave him an impish wink and turned back to her box.

Mike looked down, smiling a self deprecating smile. "What's his name?"

"Mark."

"Mark? Mark the associate, Mark?"

She seemed to barely pay him attention as she responded, bored sounding. "No, Mark who works for the New York Times, Mark." Her eyes scanned over a page, she seemed to find it quite satisfying.

"Oh. Does he have a hot sister?" He teased, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

A giggle escaped her lips that she had no chance of suppressing. She hated herself for it. "Oh please, Mike, I know better than to set any poor soul up with _you_." She recovered, almost feeling guilty about the emotional slap she'd just dealt him.

He ignored the sting. "I'm a catch and you know it."

She didn't ignore it. "I don't know if I would call it _that_..."

"Call what that?"

"You. A catch."

"Ouch?"

"Oh please."

She was communicating with him. Passive aggressively maybe, but communicating all the same. He took a chance. Stepping up behind her, he softened his voice. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Rachel."

She tensed in front of him. "If you were sorry, you wouldn't keep doing it."

What? No! He grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. "Rachel, I can't tell you because I don't want to hurt you."

"But you _are_ hurting me!" She shook him off. "Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because I've lost everything!" He suddenly snapped, shouting at her. "I've lost my parents, Trevor, Harvey, probably my job, and I'm not ready to lose _you_!"

The world stopped. Again. Oh shit. Did he really just say that? No, it wasn't possible. Could he have said it? Yeah. By the way she was staring at him, he totally had. Woops...

Well here goes nothing... "I'm a fraud."

Her eyes widened, suddenly she looked positively guarded. "What?" She ground out, jaw flexing.

"I never went to Harvard."

He paused, letting the words sink in. He'd take as long as she – hey! She slapped him. Hard.

"Rachel!" She slapped him again, harder this time. He was completely stunned by her outburst. "Rachel I-" and when her hand came up a third time, he was ready. He grabbed it out of the air. "Rachel! Enough!"

Her expression turned from angry, to pained in a nanosecond. She pulled away from him, escaping towards the door, but he caught her wrist. Aggressively, he pulled her back. She couldn't leave. She was all he had left. She stared up at him, doe eyes wide and afraid. No, not afraid... Worried? It looked almost as if... Damn it, he didn't care. Her eyes were red, glossy with unshed tears, her lip trembled, and she looked absolutely heartbreaking. Was that his fault? He had to change that. How could he change that? Oh. That's how. His body seemed to be reacting without his mind's permission. Suddenly, they were kissing. Who'd kissed who?

He walked her back into one of the shelves, wrapping his arms fast around her waist and pulling her to him, eliciting a soft whimper from her lips. She turned around, still kissing him, allowing him to unzip her dress before she turned back, fingers winding through his hair. He pulled her leg up around his waist, pushing her back further until she was pressed between the cold metal of the shelves and his warm body.

Breaking the kiss, they stared at each other, each begging a silent question. And then they're mouths were together again.

SUITS

"Hi."

"Hi."

"So."

"So..."

Well this is awkward.

"Funny running into you here."

"In the file room?" Her amused, yet disbelieving smile gave him hope.

"Well, yeah, I mean-" oh no. He caught the shy.

So had she.

They stared at each other for... how long? And then his lips were on hers, and she was back up against the shelves again. She groaned into his mouth, tugging at the collar of his dress shirt. His hands had already begun their downward descent when she pulled them up, turning her head away.

"Mike-" she gasped, trying to escape the onslaught of open mouthed kisses that were heating her neck so deliciously. "Mike. File room." She panted, earning a moan from him as his continued his kisses down and across her collar bone.

"I know." He murmured, not understanding what she was saying.

"Mike, stop." She barely managed to sound convincing, but he listened anyway.

He took a step back, looking more than vulnerable, relaxing only when he saw her shy smile.

"We're at work." She whispered, suddenly grinning mischievously.

He raised an eyebrow. "Sounds hot." His mouth came down on hers again, gently this time, and she kissed him back softly. "I have a question."

"Ruin the moment..." the muttered, though the humor was evident in her voice.

"Do you have plans for dinner tonight?"

SUITS

"Yes, you can take time off to visit your sister." Harvey said lamely, not bothering to look up at the obviously-up-to-something red read sitting in front of him.

"Who says I want time off?"

She's been sitting there, dramatically pouting all afternoon. What's more is she hadn't said a word, only gave over the top sighs once in awhile.

"Do you not want time off?" He raised a humored brow at her, smiling cheekily.

She gave him an are-you-dumb look that he pointedly ignored, and shifted in her seat. "I miss Mike."

Harvey rolled his eyes, exasperated. "Donna. We've been over this." He began, cutting her off when she made to reply. "Mike's just down the hall, go visit him." His badly feigned innocence played insult to her obvious concern.

"It's not the same and you know it." He ignored her. Moments passed. "How's Scotty?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I'm just making conversation," she played the same innocent card that he did – only better. Not that he didn't see through it.

"No you're not, you're prying."

"It's what I do." She flipped her hair behind her shoulder, impressed with herself. He didn't show it, but he was smiling on the inside.

"Ok, let me rephrase. Why do you _care_?"

"I don't."

"Then why are you asking?"

"Like I said, I care."

He rolled his eyes again, flipping the page of a contract. "Don't you have a job to do? You could at least let me do mine."

"How is that coming along by the way? Lots of extra work to do now that Mike's gone?"

She watched him tense. She'd learned from the best; hit where it hurts. "In case you haven't noticed, Donna, there are plenty of other adequate associates out there to get the job done."

"Oh really."

"I haven't fallen behind yet, have I?" His grin was tight, an ugly attempt at masking his anger. At least he had _some_ self control.

"No, because Mike's been doing all your work." She pointed out, tapping her perfectly glossed nails on the desk as if to further her point. The table was in fact, as solid as the facts.

"What? No I gave it to-" His confusion turned into annoyance. "Donna, make sure Mike doesn't touch my cases."

"Why not, Harvey? He's trying to make it up to you!"

"Who's side are you on?" He growled, pushing out of his chair and walking away from his desk.

"Yours!" She followed him. "I am so sick and tired of you fighting like hell for everything that happens in here, and for nothing that happens in here!" She brought her hands to her chest as she said this, eyes boring into his. Could he possibly understand? Or would he just shut down like always. How many ways could she put it? She shook her head sadly. "It's been over a week, Harvey. Talk to him."

SUITS

"Up top," hands came up, and with practiced fluidity, Mike and Louis' hands clapped together above their heads. "Ayoo!"

"Well, there it is." Louis grinned, pouring two glasses of scotch. "Another case solved by Mouis."

"Mouis..?" He carefully accepted the drink handed to him.

"Yeah, Mike and Louis. We can change it if you like. Honestly, it was the best sounding name I could think of."

"Right..."

"But congratulations, Mike. You might just be the best associate New York has ever seen. Aside from me of course," he teased, lighthearted. It was nice to be appreciated, and Mike never took it for granted.

"Cheers to that." He smiled, accepting the oddness that was his new boss and clanking their glasses together.

He managed to get out of the office by quarter to eleven. It was a chilly night, but nothing he couldn't handle. Quickly, he shot Rachel a text.

"Watch where you're going!" A voice snapped him out of his happy reverie, and he looked up to apologize to the man he must have bumped into, but was met with a fist hitting just beneath his eye.

He stumbled back, feet betraying him and he fell to the ground. "Hey, hey!" He protested, putting his hands up to defend himself against further attack.

"Are you Mike Ross?"

A chill went through him. "No."

"Bullshit! You're the guy dating Rachel, am I wrong?"

"Yes." What the hell was going on? Suddenly he was being dragged up by the collar and thrust against the wall of the office building.

"You'd better stay the hell away from her, ya here?" He brought his knee up and slammed it hard into Mike's gut, releasing him so he could fall painfully to the ground. A heap of gasping. Before he was through, he kicked him once hard in the ribs. "Watch yourself."

What the hell?

Somehow, he managed to get himself home on his bike. How? He had no idea. He barely registered anything through the pain as he made his way up to his apartment. He grabbed all the ice he could from the freezer and dropped heavily onto the couch. Everything hurt. He groaned, feeling every breath sharply in his ribs. He was confident that nothing was broken though. No need for a doctor. Although, he could have definitely gone for some weed right about then. But the bitter after taste of Harvey's anger was still present in his system, and he knew he couldn't even if he tried. He had it bad.

He woke up in the morning after a very uncomfortable sleep, still on the couch. His shirt was soaked from all the melted ice, and the sun was half blinding him as it came in through the windows. What time was it?

"Oh, shit." He muttered, throwing himself up off the couch a little too quickly, and taking a moment to brace himself. Somehow, he made it to work with minutes to spare.

"What happened to you?" Donna was leaving the file room as he was passing it on his way to Louis' office.

"Nothing, I-" She grabbed his arm, pulling him back around to face her.

"Mike, this is serious. What happened?" Her face was filled with concern.

"It's nothing, Donna. I'm fine. Promise." He tried to sound reassuring, but she was having none of it.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Harvey's office."

"Donna, I have a job to get to."

"Yeah well," she didn't finish her sentence, only dragged him not so gently towards his ex-boss. She pushed him through the doors, and he not so gracefully landed in front of the man's desk, staring at him like a deer in the headlights. Thank you, Donna...

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing, Harvey, I'm fine."

"No you're not," Harvey stood up, leaning across his desk. "And when I find whoever did this, they're not going to be either."

"Harvey-"

"What happened, Mike?" His teeth were clenched tightly together and his shoulders were tense. Mike knew better than to argue.

"It's just some guy... He's been bugging me for a while now but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Clearly." He muttered, gesturing for the kid to take a seat.

"Really, I need to go see Louis..."

Harvey tensed further but otherwise ignored him, taking his seat back.

Mike sighed. "He's never bothered me in person... It's just some guy who has a thing for Rachel and doesn't like that we're..." Oh shit. Did Harvey know? The look the lawyer was giving him gave him a clear answer.

"Go home."

"What?"

"Go. Home. Mike." He ground out, seething.

Dazed, Mike complied.


End file.
